¿Realmente te conozco?
by Conde Ha'Shade
Summary: yaoi Leorio y Kurapica buscan pistas sobre el Genei Ryodan, ¿Encontraran al Genei Ryodan? ¿Esconde algo Leorio? Deceos escondidos, traiciones y desconfianzas son solo alguna de las cosas que tiene este fic....
1. Venganzas x Amistad x Traición

Lo escrito en "cursiva" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Venganzas x Amistad x Traición

Kurapica lanzo otro suspiro de resignacion

_Hacia 3 dias que estaban estancados en esa islita, una fuerte lluvia no permitia a ningun barco llegar hasta la isla y ningun tipo de transporte aereo podia aterrizar en la isla debido a lo tupida y accidentada de la misma. _

_Motivo por el cual estaba varado en una modesta cabaña de madera de dos ambientes con el inagotable Leorio._

_Y es que su amigo, habia decidido comenzar una ronda de chistes para matar el aburrimiento…_

Después de acabarse su repertorio, Leorio, conciente de no haber producido ni una mueca que mostrara un minimo de interes en su rubio amigo, decidio irse con la excusa de que debia bañarse.

Por lo tanto Kurapica se encontraba solo, sentado en un sillon (o lo que alguna vez habria sido un sillon) mirando por la ventana, como si se le fuese la vida en eso.

_Comenzaba a dudar de si el haber acompañado a Leorio, en lo que el se empeñaba, era un prueba de que la tribu Kuruta todavía existia, habia sido una buena idea._

_No era que no le interesara que hubiera sobrevivientes de su tribu, es mas daria todo por ver a alguno, pero realmente dudaba de que las "irrefutables pruebas" no fueran tontas ideas de Leorio._

_Aun sabiendo que su amigo actuaba de buena fe, _

_queria ocupar su tiempo en acabar con el Genei Ryodan, el cual parecia renacer y fortalecerse a cada ataque_.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de su boca auto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_Es que no queria seguir pensando en el Genei Ryodan y su venganza, porque sabia que de pensar mucho en eso sus ojos se pondrian rojos y solo lograria la preocupación de su amigo._

-Ahrf¡Que dia!- Dijo Leorio saliendo del baño con unos pantalones y abotonandose la camisa –Parece que no para mas de llover- Agrego acercandose al sillon, con la clara intencion de tirarse en el espacio libre, Kurapica de quien se habia ganado la atención, lo vio desplomarse en el sillon con una mueca de agotamiento.

-¿Por qué la cara si no hiciste nada?- Pregunto el Kuruta de mala manera y con toda la intencion de comenzar una infantil pelea.

-Llevamos **tres** dias en esta isla, mas los dos dias de viaje con esos pescadores…- Espeto Leorio sin responder del todo la pregunta.

-¿…y?- Fue la incitacion del rubio a que continuara.

-…y son **cinco** dias que no estoy con una mujer!- Termino Leorio.

-Pervertido- Fue el unico comentario del Kuruta.

-Decis eso porque nunca en tu vida tuviste sexo- Lo provoco el castaño.

-Lo digo porque es lo que pienso- Respondio levantando un poco el tono de vos.

-Sabes… el sexo es como una droga, una vez que se prueba no se puede dejar y cuanto mas se tiene, mas se quiere…-

-Pervertido- Repitio el rubio.

_Es que no podia evitarlo, su tribu habia sido muy conservadora, y él para que no murieran sus recuerdos, se esmero por seguir sus tradiciones_

_Y una de las tradiciones era no tener relaciones sexuales hasta después del matrimonio y practicar la monogamia_…

-Lo siento ¿Si? No quiero pelear- Susurro pesaroso el mayor.

Kurapica lo miro a los ojos_, esas palabras le recordaron el porque eran amigos, Leorio siempre hacia todo lo que podia para que sus amigos no se sintieran mal, aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo._

El Kuruta sonrio, una simple y sincera muestra de felicidad

El castaño sonrio tambien algo risueño, por la espontanea muestra de alegria, en el casi inmutable rostro de su amigo

Sin medir las consecuencias, Leorio tomo el rostro de Kurapica entre sus mano acariciando las rosaceas mejillas del mas joven y haciendo caso omiso a la expresion de estupefacción, acerco lentamente su rostro al de Kurapica y poso sus labios en la frente de este, para darle un tierno beso.

_El rubio creyo que lo besaria (en la boca) y se auto-recrimino, por ser el en este caso el pervertido, ya que la intencion de Leorio no era otra que una muestra de afecto, de una fuerte amistar casi fraternal_

_Se maldijo por sus ojos sorprendidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, que delataban lo que creia que iba a hacer su amigo y maldijo que sus labios entreabiertos fueran incapaces de pronunciar alguna palabra; que Leorio se alejara levemente para ver su rostro sonrojado, estupefacto y sorprendido._

La sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se pronuncio al ver el rostro tierno de su amigo y no contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo.

Tras algunos segundo, el Kuruta, correspondio el abrazo relajando los musculos de su rostro y cerrando los parpado, entregandose por completo al abrazo que habia iniciado el mayor.

Un fuerte ruido resono en toda la isla

-Que fue eso?- Pregunto el Kuruta alejandose abruptamente de su amigo.

-Yo no escuche nada- Respondio Leorio con notable desinteres

Kurapica se levanto del sillon y camino hacia la ventana intentando ver a traves del vidrio la costa, de donde habia provenido el ruido.

_Podria haber jurado, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, oir algo metalico chocar contra las rocas de la costa…_

-Debe ser el viento- Escucho muy cerca de su oido la melosa y sensual vos de Leorio al tiempo que lo abrazaba por la espalda para completo estupor del rubio.

_La respiración del castaño golpeaba contra su cuello, haciendo que una descarga electrica recorriera su cuerpo y sus musculos se tensaran involuntariamente, haciendole olvidar todo. Y no era para menos, podia sentir a la perfeccion el cuerpo del castaño pegado al suyo, podia sentir como su pecho se inflaba sobre su espalda, para luego sentir el aire que era expulsado sobre su cuello, _

_la impresión de sentir el cuerpo apoyado en el suyo, la vos sensual con la que le habia hablado Leorio y su respiración acelerada, le impedian hacer algun movimiento, mientras su mente era invadida por infinitas preguntas que no sabia como responder…_

Unos pasos y el ruido de la puerta abriendose interrumpieron los pensamientos del Kuruta.

Leorio se alejo como previendo lo ocurrido, su rostro dejaba ver una sonrisa falsa impropia de el.

De la puerta ingresaron los inconfundibles miembros del Genei Ryodan, creando un medio circulo contra la pared quedando en el medio un desorientado Kurapica, Leorio estaba tambien dentro del circulo y miraba burlon al Kuruta

_Sus ojos se volvieron rojos casi inmediatamente, a pesar de no comprender lo que pasaba, el solo ver a los miembros del Ryodan hacia que la iran naciera en el._

-Los ojos rojos…- Dijo uno de los miembros mirando al rubio como si fuera lo mas extraño que jamas hubiera visto

-L.Leorio…- Sono la vos entrecortada del rubio. El castaño suspiro.

-Shate tiene la habilidad Nen para intercambiar partes vivas del cuerpo…- Carraspeo, mientras el tal Shate daba un paso al frente con la intencion de hacer uso de su habilidad, pero el brazo extendido de Leorio se lo impidio y tras quedarse este quieto prosiguió

-Por lo que se, al ponerse tus ojos rojos aumenta incalculablemente tu poder Nen…-

-Y por eso, el Genei Ryodan, estaba interesado en los ojos rojos de tu tribu, pero al descubrir que por no formar parte de un cuerpo vivo, el implantarlos en alguien no aumentaria el poder Nen del individuo- interrumpio Shate ante el rostro molesto de Leorio, quien prosiguió la explicación

-…el Genei Ryodan se intereso en vos, el ultimo sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta y me envio a mi para vigilarte, mientras desarrollabas tu poder Nen, para después cambiar tus ojos por los del lider, pero como Kuroro ya no es el lider el Ryodan me eliguieron a mi como lider y nuevo poseedor de los ojos rojos- Concluyo ante el rostro de desconcierto de Kurapica

-¿Entonces todo este tiempo…- comenzo haciendo un intento en vano por contener las lagrimas

-Si, solo te huse para incrementar mi poder Nen, el cual desconoces por completo- Dijo esforzandose por no perder la paciencia –Shate- llamo, mientras miraba de reojo a Kurapica que habia agachado la cabeza dejando que los mechones rubios cubrieran su rostro.

_Unos segundos después sintio como una mano agarraba firmente su barbilla y lo obligaba a levantar el rostro dejando a la vista de todos su rostro surcado de lagrimas, miro a Leorio que le sostenia, una sonrisa falta de compasión, corroboraba que lo dicho anteriormente era verdad._

Shate se hacerco a ellos dos poso la mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Kurapica y la derecha, poniendose en punta de pies, en la cabeza de Leorio.

_Kurapica fue sintiendo como la fuerza lo iba abandonando mientras veia la mirada prepotente en el rostro de su amado…_

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Hola! (se esconde atrás de la silla) no me maten tiene continuación ¡lo juro!

La verdad este fic se me ocurrio porque siempre pense que en HxH Leorio no era un personaje principal sino un personaje medio de relleno y es que es muy misterioso no se sabe nada de el aparte de lo de su amigo Pietro y que estudia medicina…

Entonces mi paranoica y persecuta mente comenzo a trabajar con los ya conocidos por todos "y que pasaria si…" y ahí salio la idea de un Leorio malvado que actuara y solo tuviera malas intenciones y que Kurapica quedara medio de victima (aunque no me lo imagino llorando porque Leorio lo engaño) y es que las fans de Kurapica lo pintan como el nene bueno de mama y para mi de bueno no tiene nada, me parece egoísta, que tus amigos arriesguen la vida para que puedas vengarte, por ese lado creo que Leorio es el mas bueno y puro de los 4….

Ojo mi favorito es Killua que tampoco es un santo, ni mucho menos…

En fin, dejenme reviews si quieren que continue porque sin reviews no hay fic ¬¬


	2. Sueños x Busquedas x Grave error

Queria agradecerle a Pandora Hades porque gracias a que su review me dio animos pude seguir

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Sueños x Busquedas x Grave error

-Kurapica-

-¡¡Kurapica!-

-¡¡¡KURAPICA!-

_Sintio como era zamarreado por los hombros, _

_abrio los ojos, para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro de Leorio a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo._

El cuerpo del menor temblo levemente

-¿Estas bien? ¡Fue solo una pesadilla!- dijo en tono preocupado el castaño

-S.si- murmuro el rubio, tratando de evitar la mirada del mayor. Pero este al percatarse de eso, apoyo ambas manos en sus mejillas, obligandolo a mirarlo y entonces se dio cuenta de porque queria ocultarse, algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Ya paso, tranquilo- dijo mientras con el pulgar limpiaba el rastro de liquido salado.

Kurapica empujo levemente a Leorio obligandolo a alejarse de el y cuando se supo libre bajo la cabeza derramando aun mas lagrimas en silencio

_Lo ocurrido en el sueño aun era muy reciente y parecia tan real, que no sabia decir que habia ocurrido y que habia soñado, se sentia humillado, usado y abandonado._

**Leorio no comprendia por que lo rechazaba de esa manera, el solo queria ayudar y se sentia impotente, a un metro de distancia viendolo llorar. **

Lentamente acerco sus manos tomando la de Kurapica y al no ser rechazado esta vez, lo abrazo fuertemente para brindarle apoyo.

_Sintio los brazos de Leorio rodearle y correspondio el abrazo, derramando las lagrimas en el hombro de este, podia sentir claramente la mano del castaño acariciandole la espalda, buscando brindarle calidez…_

De a poco las lagrimas fueron cesando y el cuerpo de Kurapica dejo de tener esos pequeños espasmos que produce el llanto.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué soñaste?- Pregunto el mayor deshaciendo el abrazo para poder ver la cara del rubio, quien inmediatamente agacho la cabeza.

-Ya no importa…- Dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

**Leorio consiente de la evasión, decidio no insistir y pasarlo por alto 'solo por esta vez' se dijo a si mismo auto justificandose.**

_Algunos fragmentos del sueño vinieron a la mete del Kuruta, el trato del mayor para con el, esa expresion entre dulzura y preocupación…¿que pasaria si el sueño fuese una advertencia de lo que realmente pretendia Leorio?_

Sacudio la cabeza como si con este movimiento pudiera sacar despedidos sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos que ver a los informantes lo antes posible- Dijo Kurapica, no dandole tiempo a Leorio para preguntar sobre su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Eh?... Ah ¡Si!- Dijo tratando de no sonar sorprendido y fallando en el intento.

Kurapica se revolvio en la cama pareciendo incomodo y tras unos segundos, fruncio el ceño. Lo que fue mas que suficiente para que Leorio, cayera en la cuenta de que su amigo debia vestirse y que, obviamente, no lo queria en el cuarto mientras lo hiciese.

**Y asi el castaño algo sonrojado al venirsele a la mente las perversidades que (creia) Kurapica habia pensado de el.**

Salio a paso levemente apresurado, cerrando la puerta atrás suyo.

Algo atontado por los pensamientos, camino por el pasillo hasta su habitacion y de ahi al baño, donde se enjuago el rostro con agua fria para refrescar su rostro que parecia arder,

**Siempre le pasaba eso, Killua y Kurapica tenian ese efecto en el…**

**aunque debia admitir de que muchas de las veces que se enojaba con el albino, todo era fingido era su forma, aunque sonara raro, de demostrarle su cariño casi fraternal al niño… **

**y es que a pesar de haber sido algo cauteloso al principio. por temor a que solo estuviera jugando con ellos (mas que nada le preocupaba Gon) **

**con el tiempo y al conocerlo mejor descubrio que atras de la mascara de acecino, que su familia se habia esmerado en que usara, se encontraba un adolescente alegre e hiperactivo y hasta agradable, auque jamas lo admitiria en vos alta.**

-¡Leorio!- Escucho la vos de Kurapica que lo llamaba desde el pasillo, sacandolo de su ensoñacion.

Se seco la cara, se acomodo la corbata y paso por el cuarto, agarro el saco que estaba sobre la cama y salio al pasillo.

El lugar que habia alquilado en el hotel parecia un departamento…

consistia en un pasillo que dividia dos cuartos en suite, el primero (el que Leorio le habia cedido amablemente al rubio) era mas amplio y tenia una cama matrimonial, el de Leorio en cambio era mas chico y tenia una cama de una plaza. El pasillo que unia las dos habitaciones tenia una puerta que llevaba a otro pasillo donde estaban las puertas de los otros cuartos del hotel.

Salieron al pasillo y caminaron hasta el ascensor

El castaño se corrio levemente para permitirle pasar primero al menor (como haria un caballero) y en respuesta recibio un pisoton de Kurapica, quien ni bien entro en el ascenso apreto el boton y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, obligando a Leorio a apurarse si queria entrar.

-No soy una mujer- Susurro el rubio, con humillacion disfrazada de enojo mal contenido.

-phs, te comportas como una y muy mala- Dijo el castaño arrepintiendose inmediatamente al recibir otro pisoton pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte.

-¡Mierda!- Se quejo, sobandose el pie por sobre el zapato.

**Kurapica ladeo la cabeza infantilmente, en su opinion y el siguiendole el juego tambien se hizo el enojado ladeando tambien la cabeza con el tipico 'uhm' exagerando un poco, lo que se vio gracioso y tuvo que torcer aun mas el rostro, para que su amigo no viera la sonrisa que se habia formado en sus labios.**

Kurapica que habia visto la "muestra de enojo" del castaño no pudo contener la risa

_Es que no podia negar que su amigo era muy ocurrente y era capaz de hacerlo reir, casi en cualquier situacion y por eso lo apreciaba tanto. _

_Ese ultimo pensamiento le trajo a la mente el sueño que habia tenido, pero desidio dejarlo de lado; despues de todo no podia imaginarse al castaño usandolo... _

_No, definitivamente su amigo era demasiado bueno como para hacer algo asi._

El ascensor se detuvo y abrio sus puertas indicandoles que habian llegado a la planta baja del hotel.

Leorio haciendo gala de su caradurez, nuevamente le dio lugar a Kurapica, quien levantando una ceja, dio un suspiro de frustracion y avanzo hacia el hall. Leorio lo siguio con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Al llegar a la recepcion entregaron las llaves de su cuarto.

Salieron del hotel 8:45 verifico su reloj el mayor.

**Le hubiese gustado poder llevar a su amigo en su nuevo descapotable, pero sabia que: 'por una cuestion de seguridad no era conveniente', penso las palabras exactas con las que el rubio se expresaria**

**no es que le molestara caminar pero la idea de el manejando su descapotable, en esa ciudad, con su mejor amigo, disfrutando del viento golpeando en su cara… **

**en que estaba pensando, sabia que el menor jamas disfrutaria algo como eso... **

**y ahora que lo pensaba, que podria disfrutar su amigo a parte de ver saciada su sed de venganza, el solo pensar eso lo deprimia **

**Realmente tenia un gusto muy extraño a la hora de elegir a sus amigos, **

**como siguiera asi en vez de ir a visitar a sus pacientes al hospital, irian ellos a visitarlo a el al psiquiatrico.**

-Ahrf- Bufo con molestia mientras se rascaba la cabeza, despeinando el pelo que tanto le habia costado peinar.

Caminaron por las calles sin mediar palabra Kurapica miraba de a ratos a su amigo, quien parecia muy distraido, lo que lo molesto y la idea de perderse en esta ciudad, que por cierto, desconocia no era precisamente algo placentero.

-Sabes a donde vamos- Dijo tratando de disfrazar su incomodidad con sorna.

El castaño se detuvo abruptamente, como reconociendo el lugar, se dio vuelta y miro a su amigo, con una sonrisa de seguridad.

-¿Es aca?- Pregunto el menor levantando una caja

**Leorio miro el local comprendiendo de inmediato la actitud de su amigo.**

**Era un negocio adornado de colores llamativos y contrastantes, atrás de de los vidrios, prolijamente colocados disfraces, subvenirse y otros articulos de cofetin.**

Leorio entro primero con ambas manos en los bolsillos, que le daba un aire indefenso; el rubio lo siguió en silencio.

Se acercaron a la caja, donde una mujer los recibia con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- Pregunto amable

-Quisiera hablar con la señorita Sue- Respondio Leorio con una mueca de complicidad.

El rostro de la mujer se puso serio de pronto, parecia molesta

-¿Por que asuntos?- Pregunto en un ahora tono frio y cortante

-Las mascaras de Jade- Dijo Leorio como temiendo enfadarla aun mas.

-Pasen- Se limito a decir señalando una puerta a su derecha.

El estudiante de medicina apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del Kuruta, quien de un manotazo la saco y camino hacia la puerta sin mirar al castaño, como escondiendo su enojo.

Ambos entraron en la habitación

_Era pequeña, le faltaba pintura y tenia un olor que mataba, no era para menos ya que el hombre sentado atrás del escritorio fumaba un habano, del que salia una cortina de humo gracias a la cual apenas se podia respirar, lo que le molestaba todavía mas (de ser posible)_

Leorio tosio exageradamente, llamando de inmediato la atención del hombre que atrás de su escritorio revisaba unos papeles.

-Ah, ¡hola! disculpen- Dijo el hombre levantandose –Ud debe ser Leorio- agrego tendiendole la mano al castaño quien la estrecho

-Buenas noches- Devolvio el saludo el castaño antes de soltarle la mano

El hombre esta vez le tendio la mano al rubio mientras decia –Tiene una hermosa novia, Leorio-

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Ja,ja,ja no me maten por dejarlo asi ni yo se todavía que va a contestar Kurapica ante el 'comentario' porque recordemos que no solo lo trato de mujer sino que tambien dijo que era pareja de Leorio XD

En realidad esta ultima parte me salio de improviso es que se me hacia muy largo el capitulo y desidi agregar ese comentario para dejarlo ahí XP

En fin, trate de seguir el hilo de la serie con los juegos y las 'peleas' aparte de pequeñas muestras cof, cof (se esta descubriendo a si mismo) lo siento no resisto la tentacion y si sigo hablando les cuento el final °O°

Bueno ahí los dejo y no se olviden de dejar reviews


	3. Informacion x Celos x huida

Lo escrito en "Century Gothic" (otra letra) son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Escena del capitulo anterior:

_Era pequeña, le faltaba pintura y tenia un olor que mataba, no era para menos ya que el hombre sentado atrás del escritorio fumaba un habano, del que salia una cortina de humo gracias a la cual apenas se podia respirar, lo que le molestaba todavía mas (de ser posible)_

Leorio tosio exageradamente, llamando de inmediato la atención del hombre que atrás de su escritorio revisaba unos papeles.

-Ah, ¡hola! disculpen- Dijo el hombre levantandose –Ud debe ser Leorio- agrego tendiendole la mano al castaño quien la estrecho

-Buenas noches- Devolvio el saludo el castaño antes de soltarle la mano

El hombre esta vez le tendio la mano al rubio mientras decia –Tiene una hermosa novia, Leorio-

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Informacion x Celos x huida

La cadena del Kuruta se escucho crujir levemente, mientras en la habitación se formaba un silencio absoluto.

_Ese hombre acababa de confundirlo con una mujer y no solo eso, sino que tambien habia dicho que el y Leorio eran pareja!_

Leorio trago hondo, viendo como su amigo mataba al tipo con la mirada.

-¿Dije algo que no debia?- Pregunto en tono inocente el hombre.

Kurapica avanzo un paso con serias intenciones de golpear al tipo, pero Leorio se interpuso entre ambos

-Señor, el y yo no somos pareja- Dijo el castaño recalcando el sujeto de la oracion.

-Oh, disculpenme es que con esa cara cualquiera pensaria que es una mujer…- Dijo siendo fulminado con la mirada del Kuruta.

-Por que no hablamos de los asuntos por los que vinimos- Interrumpio el castaño, algo apenado por lo "amistoso" que podria llegar a ser el rubio.

-Ah si, casi me olvidaba- dijo sonriendo, para pasar a seriedad que requeria el tema a tratar, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran y asi no tener que hablar tan alto.

Ambos obedecieron curiosos y el hombre tras tragar saliva comenzo.

-Bien, estuve hablando con conocidos de grandes cazadores y dicen que un grupo de la mafia que se hace llamar Littian, puso precio a la cabeza de los miembros del Ryodan-

Se acomodo mejor en el asiento y respiro antes de continuar

-Dicen que un grupo que trabaja en las sombras, de nombre desconocido, mataron a todos los que intentaron conseguir la recompensa, para poder cobrarla ellos, se dicen que ese grupo es muy fuerte y peligroso, algunos se atrevieron a decir que era incluso mas fuerte que el Ryodan- Concluyo ante la cara de sorpresa de ambos chicos.

-¿Esta seguro de eso?- Pregunto el castaño, con notable desconcierto.

-El acaba de decir que es un chisme, por lo que no sabe si es cierto- Respondio el rubio la pregunta a pesar de no ser dirigida a el.

-Bueno, disculpen mi descortesía pero tengo que pedirles que se retiren, la cabeza de los tres esta en juego ahora- Dijo trazando una linea horizontal en su cuello.

-Si, nos vamos, muchas gracias- Le estrecho la mano el castaño.

Kurapica salio del lugar sin despedirse y espero afuera a Leorio, quien llego unos segundos después.

Continuaron su camino sin mediar palabra, el castaño tenia a otro informante que ir a visitar.

Pronto volvian sobre sus pasos, pasando frente al hotel donde estaban hospedados y siguiendo de largo, caminaron cuatro cuadras y media hasta que se detuvieron,

Leorio levanto su vista observando el edificio, antes de acercarse a la entrada.

Saco un papel del bolsillo de su saco verificando el piso y numero, toco el timbre correspondiente.

-¿Si?- Pregunto una vos suave por el 'portero'

-Hola soy Leorio- Respondio el castaño, escuchando casi de inmediato el ruido del timbre que le avisaba que la puerta estaba abierta

Empujo la puerta sosteniendola una vez adentro para que su amigo pudiera pasar y asi lo hizo

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta un ascensor, marcando el numero ingresaron, cuando el ascensor se detuvo bajaron, el castaño golpeo suavemente una puerta que tenia la letra "C" colgada.

Una joven de unos 20 años les abrio la puerta permitiendoles pasar

Los tres se sentaron en unos sillones que habia en esa habitación, Kurapica y Leorio en un sillon para dos personas y la joven, frente a ellos.

-Es mas guapo en persona Sr Leorio-Hablo sensualmente la joven mujer.

-Ud tambien se ve muy bien señorita- Respondio el castaño suavizando su vos y entrecerrando los ojos

_Kurapica abrio sus ojos en sorpresa, era la primera vez que veia a una mujer coquetear con su amigo, ellas siempre parecian huirle y verlo como un pervertido aunque este no hiciese nada ¿Cuándo se habia vuelto atractivo el castaño?_

El rubio miro a la joven, era linda El cabello pelirrojo caia graciosamente sobre sus hombros

Los labios pintados de rojo y levemente maquillada, tupidas pestañas remarcaban sus ojos dorados, su cuerpo bien formado con curvas exuberantes

su ropa consistia en un saco rojo, sin nada abajo prendido desde abajo del pecho y una pollera larga roja, con un tajo que empezaba en la cadera permitiendo ver su pierna izquierda

La mujer estaba sentada en un sillon con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras mordia sensualmente una lapicera.

-Debe tener un cuerpo muy bien formado- Se relamio los labios –Bajo esa ropa- concluyo ella en un susurro.

Kurapica se sintio asqueado y completamente fuera de lugar, fruncio el ceño y miro con descaro a la mujer casi con asco.

-Pero que lindo niño- Sonrio mirando al rubio a los ojos como retandolo -¿Es su hermanito menor?- pregunto con sorna desviando de inmediato la mirada hacia el castaño.

La molestia que hacia rato sentia el Kuruta paso a ira, tenia ganas de sacar en ese momento sus cadenas y estrangular a la mujer, aun sabiendo que eso le costaria la vida.

-Bueno, la verdad, somos amigos…- Respondio Leorio sin percatarse de la batalla de miradas que se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Si! Muy amigos- Interrumpio el rubio abrazando muy 'cariñosamente' al castaño, levantando inmediatamente la vista para encontrarse siendo fulminado por los ojos dorados.

Leorio en ese momento cayo en que habia algo ahí, de lo que no se habia enterado, asi que decidio interrumpir esa tension en el ambiente.

-Ya es un poco tarde…- Dijo Leorio simulando mirar su reloj de pulsera –por que no nos dice que es lo que sabe señorita- Concluyo ganandose de paso la mirada de los otros dos.

-Oh, si… se me habia olvidado- Dijo sonriendo levemente –Lo que se me informo es que el Ryodan esta separado en pequeños grupos… por lo que se es una medida temporal al sentirse amenazados, lo que no se es que o quien podria ser tan fuerte para que el Genei Ryodan tomara medidas de precaucion- concluyo ante la mirada atonita de los muchachos

La sala quedo en silencio cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones.

El sonido de timbre los sorprendio a los tres, quienes se miraron mutuamente

-Salgan por la puerta de atrás- dijo la joven levantandose abruptamente y señalando una puerta al otro lado de la sala

Los dos amigos salieron rapido por la puerta yendo a parar a un pasillo que parecia ser del area de servicio bajaron en un ascensor y salieron.

Esta vez volvian al hotel

Caminaron por las calles, un poco mas tranquilas que cuando habian salido (aunque no tanto) y como no iban a estar tranquilas eran las 3:35 de la mañana del jueves.

Ambos caminaban en silencio esquivando algun que otro peaton, Leorio fue empujado por un hombre de traje negro que corria muy apurado. Ambos lo observaron alejarse, Leorio maldiciendolo.

Kurapica miro hacia su derecha la calle transitada y en frente un hombre leyendo el diario, con un traje similar al del hombre que empujo al castaño, sus ojos se pusieron rojos al leer el encabezado del diario, ¡era una noticia de hacia dos dias!

Miro hacia adelante un hombre que venia de frente, con un traje negro tambien, los miro curioso, antes de seguir su camino. Kurapica se acerco levemente al cuerpo de Leorio a su izquierda

-Nos siguen- Susurro tratando de mover los labios lo menos posible.

Leorio toco la mano del rubio con la suya en señal de haber escuchado.

Kurapica agarro el brazo del castaño obligandolo a acelerar el paso y asi llegaron al hotel. Entraron y fueron a la recepcion, para pedir las llaves de la habitación, la recepcionista al verlos

-Un caballero dejo una carta para la habitacion 423, la suya, si no me equivoco- Dijo extendiendole un sobre a Leorio, quien lo abrio rapidamente.

'El Genei Ryodan sabe porque estan aca'

leyo, antes de que el rubio le quitara el papel de las manos para leerlo el; Kurapica lo guardo en un bolsillo y miro a Leorio que tambien lo miraba y tras asentir el rubio, Leorio se dirigio a la conserje.

-Podria darnos otra habitacion por favor...- Dijo serio -cerca de la salida de emergencia- Concluyo algo apenado

-Dejeme ver...- Dijo la mujer revisando una computadora, como si la peticion fuera lo mas normal del mundo -Tengo una habitacion junto a la salida de emergencia, tiene una cama de dos plazas- concluyo

-¿Tiene alguna otra libre...-

-¡La tomamos!- Lo interrumpio el Kuruta, ante la mirada de interrogacion -Es lo mas seguro- Susurro despacio para que solo Leorio escuchara.

-Bien, es la habitacion 197, enseguida llamo al botones...-

-No se moleste señorita- Dijo arrebatandole las llaves a esta de las manos -Muchas gracias- Concluyo

estaba algo molesto seguro que tendria que dormir en el piso, en fin nada podia hacer ahora.

_Kurapica se percato del cambio de humor de su amigo, pero decidio no preguntar, no tenia ganas de empezar una pelea, aparte con los gritos de Leorio, probablemente todo el hotel se enteraria en que habitacion estaban hospedados._

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Bueno en este cap hubo un pequeña muestra de celos por parte de Kurapica

Y ahora tienen que compartir la habitación, Leorio ya se esta lamentando porque seguro que la cama se la queda Kurapica

Bueno, este cap no me costo mucho solo me daba un poco de fiaca releerlo para corregir asi que puede ser que tenga algunos errores con los pensamientos de cada uno y eso

Ahora sobre el argumento todavía no estoy del todo convencido de que vueltas va a dar con la búsqueda del Ryodan y el yaoi todavía no esta muy definido pero sobre la búsqueda tengo una baga idea…


	4. Arrepentimiento x Invasion x Mala noche

Cuando comenze este fanfic, intente desafiarme a no escribir mis comentarios en el fic, porque crei que tendria 2 o 3 capitulos nada mas, pero habiendo llegado al capitulo 4 no pude resistir la tentacion, pero a pesar de todo trate de poner la menor cantidad posible

Lo escrito ente " " son comentarios mios

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Arrepentimiento x Invacion x Mala noche

Cuando entraron en la habitación se llebaron una sorpresa, la habitación era de unos dos metros y medio de ancho por tres metros de largo

una cama matrimonial en el medio, de un metro cuarenta de ancho (chica) con dos mesitas de luz, dejando un pasillo de cincuenta centímetros entre la cama y la pared y un pasillo de un metro adelante.

A la derecha una ventana dejaba ver las afueras de la ciudad, a la izquierda la puerta de entrada y adelante la puerta hacia el baño.

-Es demasiado chico- Se quejo Leorio con cara de cansancio –Espero que sea tambien mas barato- Concluyo acomodando su equipaje sobre la mesita de luz izquierda.

Kurapica se acerco a la cama encogiendose de hombros, apollo la mano comprobando lo suave del colchon y se recosto.

-Ni siquiera tengo espacio para dormir en el suelo- Se quejo Leorio comprobando que el espacio era muy reducido como para dormir.

_El Kuruta trato de no prestarle atención al castaño, ya era lo suficientemente malo tener que compartir la habitación con el, nunca le habia gustado compartir sus cosas con nadie, pero debia admitir que el castaño estaba siendo muy amable con el al cederle 'amablemente' por segunda vez la cama…_

_Kurapica suspiro, no hiba a poder relajarse con el castaño resongando (aunque lo que en realidad le molestaba era su conciencia) asi que mejor se bañaba._

Agarro su bolso y lo puso a los pies de la cama; lo abrio y saco su pijama, ropa interior y se encerro en el baño.

Leorio aprovechando a que la cama estaba vasia, saco el cubre cama y lo tendio prolijamente en el suelo

**No se veia muy comodo pero mejor que dormir directamente en la alfombra… **

De un tiron saco la primera frazada, destendiendo de paso un poco la cama y lo acomodo sobre el cubre cama, en el suelo.

Se acerco a su bolso y saco tambien ropa interior, para después de bañarse Leorio vago, duerme en ropa interior… igual que yo O/O saco por ultimo unos apuntes

**Después de todo era estudiante universitario y ya tenia muy descuidados sus estudios.**

Mientras en el baño Kurapica recordaba su sueño, que volvia persistente a su cabeza.

_No podia olvidar el calido beso en la frente, que le habia dado y como habia sentido que las mejillas le ardian, el primer abrazo dulce y tierno y el segundo abrazo…_

…_todavia podia escuchar la vos en tono sensual susurrandole al oido y el apretado abrazo, el pecho del otro inflarse y ceder sobre su espalda y sus caderas pegadas al miembro del mayor, creando una casi imperceptible friccion al respirar…_

_¿Qué habria pasado si no entrara el Genei Ryodan en ese momento? _

_¿Se convertiria en un sueño erotico?_

_La sola idea logro que se sonrojara y nuevamente, el roce de sus caderas con la intimidad _

_del castaño, vino a su mente aun podia sentir eso_

Inconcientemente comenzo a mover sus caderas, como intentando incrementar el contacto inexistente; su mano fue a dar con su miembro ya erecto

_imagino el apretado abrazo y como la mano que el castaño tenia en ese momento en su estomago, iban bajando lentamente por su viente, hasta llegar a su antepierna e hiban acariciando su miembro por sobre la tela, el cual ya estaba erecto y comforme las caricias se iban intesificamdo... _

ahogo un gemido entre sus labios, mientras intensificaba las caricias a su antepierna acompañando sus pensamientos

_...Sintio como la otra mano de Leorio, se colaba por ente la pretina del pantalon y tocaba directamente la sensible piel de esa zona_

Una corriente electrica le recorrio todo el cuerpo, mientras su respiracion se agitaba cada vez mas

_La mano que antes acarisiaba por sobre la tela, se dedico a desprender el pantalón, dejando a la vista su erecto miembro_

_pronto los cuerpos fueron bajando hasta quedar sobre el suelo, Leorio cambio de posicion para ponerse frente a el y lo miro a los ojos cargado de deceo, antes de agachar su cabeza para comenzar a lamer la punta de su miembro..._

Kurapica Mordio fuertemente su mano libre, para no lanzar un gemido de placer mientras su mano acarisiaba la punta de su miembro, simulando ser la lengua del castaño

_...luego de jugar con la punta, comenzo a lamer la longitud con terrible lentitud, antes de engullirlo por completo marcando un ritmo que incrementaba su velocidad a cada embestida_

El rubio comenzo a masajear ahora con fuerza y rapidez su miembro, mientras al mismo tiempo se ayudaba moviendo las caderas frenéticamente llegando rapidamente al momento culmine, echando su cabeza hacia atras mientras un fuerte gemido incontrolable escapaba por su garganta, su cuerpo se tenzo para luego caer de rodillas al suelo completamente exausto.

Se quedo un rato de rodillas en el suelo recuperando el aliento, mientras el agua tibia caia sobre su cuerpo; se toco el rostro, sus mejillas estaba muy calientes y pronto el remordimiento se hizo presente.

_¡¡¡Acababa de masturbarse pensando en su mejor amigo!_

_¡¡¡En el cuerpo de el y en como este le practicaba sexo oral!_

_No, eso estaba mal ¿ que estaba haciendo? ¿ tan desesperado estaba? ¿ tan mal atendido tenia a su cuerpo? bueno la verdad que no tenia vida sexual (por no decir que era virgen) y masturbarse … bueno hacia mucho de la ultima vez, mejor ni acordarse_

_Pero de todas formas por mas desquiciado que estuviera, no podia ser acababa de hacerlo pensando el Leorio! se estaba volviendo loco, no es que fuera feo… pero en que estaba pensando, jamas habia pensado en el castaño como atractivo, por que aparecia eso ahora?_

Suspiro_, sabiendo que tenia muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. _

Cerro la canilla y desidio irse a acostar.

_Solo resaba interiormente porque Leorio no le hablara porque no sabia con que cara iba a mirarlo ahora _

En el cuarto el castaño revisaba los apuntes de su ultima clase, intentando consentrarse aun sabiendo que los nervios de sentirse vigilado no lo dejarian.

El rubio salio del baño evitando la mirada del castaño y se acosto en la cama dandole la espalda sin decearle buenas noches ni nada

-Buenas noches a vos tambien- Dijo el castaño juntando su ropa y entrando al baño.

_Kurapica no dijo nada, sabia que su vos delataria su incomodidad y no queria poner a prueva la intucion de su amigo._

_Intento dormirse, sabiendo que no podria que pronto su amigo volveria, solo en ropa interior, dispuesto a acortarse. Se recrimino mentalmente por pensar eso porque su cuerpo seguia algo sensible y que cualquier estimulo lo volveria a exitar._

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta volvio a abrirse saliendo el castaño del baño dejando atrás una cortina de bapor.

Miro al rubio que parecia dormido y se acosto en su 'cama' no paso mucho tiempo hasta que quedo dormido...

_Un leve sonido en la ventana llamo su atención._

Sin mover su cabeza miro hacia la ventana, habia dos personas, una estaba adentro sosteniedo de la mano al otro para ayudarlo a entrar a la habitación, trato de moverse lo menos posible

_No devia olvidar que no solo su vida estaba en juego, tambien estaba Leorio en esa misma habitacion y era imposible saber si eran solo unos ladronzuelos o eran poderosos manipuladores de Nen _

El segundo hombre entro a la habitación, pero ni bien piso el suelo una daga que venia desde enfrente se clavo en su pecho a la altura de su corazon y el cuerpo cayo pesadamente hacia atras por la ventana y haciendo un estruendo al chocar contra el suelo.

El que habia quedado se adelanto, desenfundo un arma y apunto derecho, hacia delante. Kurapica miro hacia donde apuntaba el cañon del arma y ahi estaba parado su amigo, con el rostro desformado por la ira, en un movimiento rapido el Kuruta se giro hacia el hombre y dio un golpe con su cadena en el arma de este, quien se distrajo y no vio venir al castaño que lo golpeo con el cuerpo, en el pecho y el mismo inpulso lo hizo caer por la ventana.

El mayor se giro para ver a su amigo entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto sonriendo dulcemente

Los ojos del rubio se habrieron desmesuradamente

_Esa dulzura, ese trato; no podia ser ¿Estaba soñando? _

El castaño se hacerco al no ver reaccion en el menor que estaba ahora sentado en la cama mirandolo como en shock, tomo las manos mas pequeñas entre las suyas y lo miro a los ojos logrando un sonrojo que en el menor, que por la oscuridad de la habitacion era inperseptible

-s.si- Tituveo el rubio al contestar, antes de relajar levemente su rostro.

-Me alegro, si algo te pasara no se que haria- Dijo en tono casual, pero a pesar del tono las palabras cabaron hondo en el corazon del menor.

El castaño le solto las manos y cerro la ventana que habia quedado levemente abierta, volvio a su "cama" y estaba por acostarse…

-Leorio- La vos del rubio llamo su atención, parecia indeciso.

-¿Si?- Pregunto tratando de darle animos para que continuara.

-Por que no te acostas aca, en la cama- Pregunto con un tinte de inocencia.

¿Q.que?- Pregunto quedandoce estatico al entender las palabras ¿Habia escuchado bien?

-Maldicion que te acuestes en la cama, si no queremos levantar sospechas lo mejor es que simulemos ser una pareja- Dijo en vos alta con enojo creciente a cada palabra.

Leorio no respondio hizo un hobillo las frazadas que estaban en el suelo y se acosto del lado izquierdo de la cama, miro a su compañero que le daba la espalda por un enojo que no podia entender y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Ju,ju,ju que mal estos niños si que no saben estar quietos (o el que no sabe estar quieto soy yo? XD) no si ya me parece que el desesperado no es Kurapica sino yo…

Ah, en fin, traje este pequeño lemon, para que no se me duerman, porque el fic bien y gracias que tenia shonen-ai, ahora tiene un ultra-re-mini-lemon XD


	5. Despertar x Desayuno x Otro Informante

La verdad es que pense que habia mas gente leyendo y escribiendo fics de HxH pero no es una serie tan conocida. De lo que escribio Yoshihiro, Yu Yu Hakusho es mucho mas conosido aparte YYH es anterior por lo tanto mas visto pero yo ya estoy un poco empalagado de KuramaxHiei, HieixKurama, YoukoxHiei etc

Una cosa mas alguien que me saque de la duda Leorio tiene los ojos: marrones o azules?

Lo escrito ente " " son comentarios mios

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Despertar x Desayuno x Otro Informante

Leorio comenzo a despertar por la luz, del farol en la calle, que le daba en la cara

Sintio el cuerpo del menor muy pegado al suyo, el cual se movio levemente haciendo que el castaño se diera cuenta que la cadera de su amigo estaba rosando su miembro

el rose mientras dormia habia logrado una semieresion, el Kuruta volvio a moverse una vez mas entre sueños, produciendo una friccion en su intimidad y logrando que el cuerpo del mayor reaccionara.

Leorio se sintio culpable estaba disfrutando el echo de que su amigo se moviera entre sueños y rozara su virilidad y es que el rubio realmente habia logrado que se exitara.

Se levanto con pereza, después de todo su cuerpo le pedia a gritos que no deshiciera ese contacto, que lo intensificara...

Asi que para solucionar el problema desidio ir al baño a tomar una ducha de agua fria...

Una hora después salia del baño limpio

Se vistio en la habitación, cerciorándose de a ratos de que el rubio seguia dormido, por el bien de su integridad fisica.

Después de todo su amigo habia demostrado con fervor su desacuerdo con que alguien se exibiera desnudo enfrente suyo.

El sol comenzaba a verse por la ventana signo claro de que estaba amaneciendo y de acuerdo con el lugar y la epoca del año, debian ser alrededor de las 7 de la mañana.

Salio de la habitacion y bajo por el ascensor

**Sino se equivocaba las habitaciones incluian un desayuno y seguro seria buena idea despertar a su amigo con el desayuno en la cama, talvez hasta conseguia que se despertara de buen humor**

Sonrio ante la idea, aunque sonaba a quimera Conde: utopia

Llego al comedor, habia algunas personas sentadas en mesas comiendo y conversando

una mujer se hacerco a el

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Pregunto cortezmente

-Si, quisiera llevar el desayuno al cuarto…-

-Enseguida se lo preparamos- Dijo inclinándose levemente a modo de respeto para luego marcharse.

El castaño se sento en una mesa a esperar, mirando de reojo a una mosa que atendia a un hombre mayor

Sintio algo de pena por la joven parecia incomoda y no era para menos, el hombre se mostraba demaciado "simpatico" con la probre mujer, era obvio que el hombre se estaba aprovechando de su situación

Se levanto serio, con su caracteristico sentido de la justicia, se acerco a la mesa dispuesto a defender a la dama.

-Señor, tenga a bien de no molestar a la señorita- Pidio amablemente ganandose la atención de ambos.

-¡Esto no le incumbe!¡No es asunto suyo!- Alzo la voz el hombre mirandolo con superioridad.

-Es de mi incumbencia el sentirme culpable de no haber echo nada al ver como alguien se aprovecha de otra persona - Vamos Leorio! Yo te apoyo! XD

-Esta bien señor... no se preocupe... yo ya me hiba...- Dijo dudosa la joven esperando con esto poder dar por finalizada la disputa entre ambos hombres

El castaño no respondio, era obvio que el trabajo de la mujer estaba en juego y que esta preferia pisar su orgullo a perder su empleo.

Suspiro resignado antes de volver a su asiento en silencio, después de todo hiciera lo que hiciera, nadie aceptaba su ayuda.

No paso un minuto hasta que la mujer que lo habia atendido en un principio aparecio con una bandeja

-Un desayuno para dos personas- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la bandeja

El castaño se paro y busco en el bolsillo de su saco y le extendio unas monedas para después tomar la bandeja y murmurar un gracias al aire.

Subio por el ascensor hasta el cuarto, entro y se quedo unos segundos contemplando el rostro de su amigo mientras dormia

Se veia tan tranquilo y aniñado, que nadie podria creer que fuera un joven testarudo cruel y vengativo

Sonrio ante la idea mientras se sentaba en su lado de la cama

el simple moviemiento desperto al rubio que lo miro entre sorprendido y asustado a lo que el castaño respondio con una amplia sonrisa

Luego de inspeccionar con la mirada la habitación y serciorarse de que todo estaba bien miro nuevamente al castaño y se sorprendio al ver que traia en su mano una bandeja

-¡Buenos dias!- Saludo el mayor acentuando su sorisa por la aparente sorpresa del rubio

-B.buenos dias...- Respondio algo dormido

El castaño apollo la bandeja sobre la falda de su amigo quien se acomodo inmediatamente y recuperándose de la sorpresa comenzo a comer

-Por que no me acompañas...- Dijo en vos baja sonando dudoso

El mayor sin pensarlo dos veces comio tambien, después de todo no habia comido nada desde que se levanto

_Podia apreciar la sonrisa del mayor a su lado mientras comia una rodaja de pan con dulce_

_Disfrutaba mucho de esto, es que desde que la tribu Kuruta habia sido masacrada nadie habia tenido esas atenciones con el, pero el castaño parecia dispuesto a acompañarlo y mimarlo como estaba haciendo ahora..._

_eso y el estar desayunando en la cama matrimonial con Leorio a su lado, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, hace que por un momento piense en una pareja en su luna de miel pero deside dejar de lado sus pensamiento y disfrutar el momento._

Sonrio como queriéndole retribuir aunque sea un poco, algo que a la vista del mayor se vio como una exprecion dulce y angelical No me lo imagino XP

Leorio no resistiendo la tentacion lo abrazo

-Te quiero mucho, amigo- Dijo mas para si mismo que para el rubio

Kurapica abrio sus ojos en sorpresa

_realmente no se esperaba esa espontaneidad creia que habia impuesto una buena distancia entre ellos dos como para que su amigo se atreviera a tener ese contacto con el y esas palabras... la noche anterior y lo que sucedió en el baño era todavía muy reciente…_

Empujo levemente el pecho del mayor obligandolo a alejarse…

-Lo siento, no quize incomodarte- Dijo el castaño algo triste por el rechazo.

Kurapica no respondio, no sabia que contestar después de todo el castaño no tenia la culpa de lo que le ocurria

Leorio comprendio que el rechazo no era hacia su muestra de afecto sino a la incomodidad que la cercania le producia al rubio y consiente de que su amigo se sentia algo mal por haberlo rechazado...

Sonrio nuevamente acabando con la tencion del ambiente, el rubio saliendo de su ensimismamiento lo imito y continuaron comiendo ambos sentados en la cama uno al lado del otro

El telefono del castaño comenzo a sonar interrumpiendo el habiente que se habia formado

Leorio saco torpemente el aparato de su cintura y contesto

-Hola?- Saludo algo torpe por la interrupcion

-Hola Leorio, me llamo Akira… - Dijo la vos al otro lado del telefono, espero unos segundos y continuo- me dijeron que paga muy bien por información sobre el Ryoda- Concluyo con algo de esperanza en su vos.

-Si, asi es- Respondio el castaño seriamente

-Bien, porque no nos encontramos en el parque "San Miguel" en la zona oeste, en las afueras de la ciudad?- Pregunto algo apurada.

-Me parece bien, ¿Tiene algo que hacer ahora?- Interrogo suponiendo una negacion por respuesta

-No, si quiere podemos vernos en media hora-

-Me parece bien-

Cerro el telefono cortando intanstaneamente la comunicación y miro dubitativo a su amigo

-¿Qué pasa?- Lo interrogo el rubio ante el repentino silencio

-Acabo de hablar con un informante, pero me parecio sospechoso- Dijo en vos baja sin mirar al rubio

-Si te da miedo puedo ir solo- Hablo con algo de sorna el menor

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!- Levanto la voz simulando ira –No tengo miedo por mi….- Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro como sino quiciese que el rubio escuchara.

Hubo un momento de silencio

-¿Cuando lo vamos a ver?... Al informante- Pregunto el menor cambiando el tema

-Ah? Si, vestite, tenemos que verla a ella en media hora- Dijo el castaño saliendo del cuarto rapidamente

_¿¡Una mujer? Le parecia a el o el mundo conspiraba en contra suyo, no habia nada que odiara mas que ver al castaño coquetear descaradamente con una mujer enfrente suyo a veces se preguntaba si no lo hacia aproposito pero seguro que su amigo no se habia dado cuenta de asta que punto le molestaban sus coqueteos_

Se levanto de la cama y se cambio el pijama por ropa que eligio meticulosamente antes de salir de la habitación para encontrarse con el castaño y emprender la caminata

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Tuve que dividir este capitulo en dos partes porque me habia quedado demasiado extenso, algo muy raro en mi

curiosamente estoy siendo asquerosamente dulce ya vamos a volver al drama la sangre y el dolor Muajajajaja...

Porfis dejen review asi me da mas ganas de seguir XP


	6. Nen x Peligro x Pasar desapersividos

Hola gente estos dias estuve un poco mas inspirado no se si sera porque me salieron bien unos dibujos que hice si fue porque encontre un centro de estudio acelerado a distancia o que pero me volvio un poco la inspiración pero lamentablemente ahora tengo que estudiar para rendir a ver como me va... asi que talvez no actualice tanto como quisiera

Lo escrito ente " " son comentarios mios

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Nen x Peligro x Pasar desapercibidos

**Salieron del hotel a paso apurado ya que habian tardado bastante, Kurapica miraba desconfiado a la gente que pasaba al lado de ello y teniendo en cuenta la persecución de la noche anterior y la invasión en su cuarto, no era de sorprenderse por tener tal actitud; aunque a vista del castaño era una aberración atacar a plena luz de dia, pero conociendo los metodos del Ryodan y teniendo en cuenta su falta de cuidado no seria de sorprenderse**

Caminaron hacia una plaza que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, aunque por el trancito y la cantidad de negocios parecia un barrio centrico, pero teniendo en cuenta que la mayoria de los hoteles estaban en esas cuadras era un echo que los comercios destinados al turismo se ubicaran en el mismo lugar, después de todo que mejor tentación que tener los negocios justo al lado de donde te estas hospedando

A medida que caminan el trancito aumenta y la cantidad de locales tambien, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la plaza y por el tamaño de esta y la cantidad de restaurantes, bares y cafeterias de renombre que la rodean era casi seguro que la plaza era la principal de la ciudad (o al menos del barrio)

Kurapica percibio una leve aura, probablemente su dueño era un aprendiz en el uso del nen

Siguió el aura acompañado por el castaño hasta encontrarse con una mujer

-Hola, yo soy Akira- Dijo la joven sin mirarlos.

Tenia el pelo fucsia, corto y desmechado, su peinado al buen estilo de Ubogin (el miembro del Ryodan que mato Kurapica) una minifalda combinaba con su pelo, unas medias negras rotas en algunos lugares, unas viejas botas de cuero negro, una musculosa negra y una campera del mismo cuero que las botas completaban su atuendo.

-Hola Akira, yo soy Leorio- Dijo el castaño ganándose la mirada de la muchacha para luego agregar- y el es Kurapica- Completo apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio

La muchacha los estudio a ambos, mientras Leorio miraba algo impresionado su rostro y no era para menos, no debia quedarle un lugar en su cara para perforar y poner un aro...

Tenia entre 5 y 10 aros en la oreja derecha, uno en la ceja, otro en la nariz del mismo lado y en el labio, en la oreja izquierda tenia 10 aros el de mas bajo tenia una cadena que se enganchaba con una argolla en el medio de la nariz.

-Je,je- Rio suavemente al sentirse observada por el castaño –Te resulto atractiva?- Pregunto con un deje de sorna.

-A.algo asi- Respondio Leorio sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

-Si usaras pollera y te maquillaras podria pensarlo- Dijo sensualmente pero conservando la sorna. derechos de la frase reservados a Conde o sea yo

-Je, je...- (risa nerviosa y falsa) – No gracias, paso- Completo al fin el castaño

-Oh, que pena...- Exagero una mueca de tristeza.

-Disculpen- Interrumpio en tono molesto -Señorita podria decirnos que es lo que sabe- Hablo por fin el menor, esta conversacion ya comenzaba a darle ganas de vomitar.

El castaño festejo mentalmente las palabras del rubio al verse libre de tan incomoda situación.

-Claro guapo- Dijo viendo como el rubio fruncia el ceño e ignorándolo continuo –Bueno, lo que se es que la mafia puso precio a las cabezas de los miembros del Ryodan, cosa que probablemente ya saben, pero tambien supe que los miembros estan escondidos en esta ciudad...- Ambos chicos la miraban tratando de poner todos sus sentidos en lo que la joven decia

-Continue- Ordeno el menor

-...creo que estan planeando algo... ya que ellos inventaron lo de que el grupo estaba disperso, lo cual es una mentira para que sus enemigos bajen la guardia y atacar por la espalda... eso creo- Concluyo con algo de desinteres en la voz.

-¿Sabe en que parte de la ciudad se encuentra el Genei Ryodan oculto?- Pregunto el rubio adivinando la respuesta

-No- Dijo simplemente ella

-Eso pense- murmuro el rubio alejándose levemente del grupo

Leorio saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un puñado de billetes y rapidamente se los entrego a la joven

_El Kuruta ya se habia alejado varios metros y pudo sentir los pasos del mayor para verlo luego caminar a su lado_

-Hey, Kurapica no me dejes atrás- Reprocho sin levantar mucho la voz.

El menor solo lo miro de reojo

Un reloj ubicado en el centro de la plaza comenzo a sonar estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de la mayoria de las personas, el castaño confirmo en su reloj de pulsera

-Son las doce- Dijo simplemente para agregar –Porque no vamos a comer algo, yo invito- Ofrecio con una sonrisa algo graciosa

El menor asintió devolviendo el gesto

Caminaron por la plaza hacia la calle, el parquizado era hermoso los arboles y arbustos podados

cerca del centro de la plaza los arboles a los costados del sendero, por el que caminaban, empezaban a cerrarse formando un arco sobre el camino

Sobre el sendero, en los bordes, algunos bancos invitaban a sentarse a las parejas, que aprovechaban la oscuridad de la sombra que el arco producia, para tomarse de las manos, abrazarse o besarse sin pudor.

El castaño miro de reojo a su acompañante esperando encontrarlo con una cara de reproche, pero su amigo parecia muy ensimismado, hasta tal punto que no noto que el se habia detenido y finalmente puso una mano en el hombro del rubio, haciendolo asustar

-¿Que te pasa?- Pregunto el mayor suavemente

El rubio lo miro con algo de temor en el rostro, se acerco al castaño y le susurro cerca del oido

-Hay un fuerte poder Nen y se viene acercando- Miro el rostro del castaño y agrego –Estoy escondiendo mi aura pero si es miembro del Ryodan va a reconocerme fisicamente- Finalizo hablando rapidamente.

-Entonces vayamonos antes de que llegue aca- Sentencio el castaño tirando del brazo del rubio para obligarlo a caminar

-No podemos- Dijo, al ver la cara de interrogación de su amigo continuo –Va a notar que nos escapamos y si nos sigue seguro que nos alcanza- Informo impaciente tratando de pensar en otra solucion...

_Sintio el aura justo en frente suyo miro al dueño de tan impresionante poder..._

El castaño seguia la vista de su amigo y vio a un hombre, pero lo que llamo su atención fue un dije con una cruz invertida que llevaba en el cuello, sin lugar a dudas era miembro del Genei Ryodan, pronto una idea se formo en su cabeza

-No abras la boca- Susurro el castaño al oido de su compañero

_Kurapica sintio como era arrastrado hacia un banco y obligado a sentarse, unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y pudo sentir como los calidos labios de Leorio eran apoyados sobre los suyos_

_De la impresión que le causo abrio la boca, desobedeciendo a su amigo, para sentir como su pequeña cavidad era invadida casi con desespero por la lengua del mayor..._

_Su impresión era completa, estaba en una especie de estado de shock, podia sentir esa lengua recorrer con descaro su boca, acariciaba su paladar, tocando apenas con la punta su lengua como incitándolo a moverse..._

_Uno de los brazos que estaba en su espalda fue subiendo hasta detenerse en su nuca, donde presiono intentando con esto intensificar aun mas el beso, la otra mano acariciaba su espalda lenta y distraídamente_

_Sintio como el masaje de su paladar paso a su lengua induciendolo a responder, movio timidamente su lengua, siendo seducido por el baile que esa lengua aterciopelada daba en su boca, produciendo sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por su joven cuerpo_

_Su espalda choco contra el respaldo del banco donde estaba sentado siendo aprisionado por este y el cuerpo del castaño_

La lucha de lenguas se tornaba cada vez mas rapida, apasionada y fuerte pequeños hilos de saliva escapaban por la comisura de sus labios y ante cada pequeño movimiento de sus bocas sus cuerpos se movían creando frote entre sus cuerpos que ayudaba a aumentar el calor de los mismos.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron

Leorio miro hacia todos lados buscando al hombre pero este ya se habia ido, por lo visto su plan habia funcionado

-Ya se fue, funciono- Dijo en tono victorioso

_Kurapica se sintio ultrajado y sucio ese habia sido su primer beso, Leorio se lo habia dado y solamente para pasar desapercibidos, bajo el rostro para que su cabello lo cubriera y ocultar la pena que sentia_

El castaño callo rapidamente en lo que habia pasado, con lo vergonzoso que era Kurapica seguramente ahora no sabria como mirarlo y teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que se habia mostrado, era obvio que se trataba de su primer beso, pero a pesar de ser el primer beso del rubio habia conseguido excitarlo bastante, cosa que jamas le ocurria y menos aun si se tiene en cuenta que solo fue un beso, no hubo caricias ni ningun otro estimulo y eso estaba mal, ¡Muy mal! porque se habia excitado como nunca solo besando a su amigo

Para su suerte sus pantalones disimulaban muy bien su situación

Resuelto apoyo una mano en el hombro del menor para intentar aclarar las cosas pero cuando estaba apunto de pronunciar las palabras su celular comenzo a sonar

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Como me costo la parte del beso! Creo que nadie se tomo tanto tiempo para describir algo tan banal, estuve revisando en los fics que conozco y tienen los besos mas largos escritos. Pero todos describen mas las carisias manoteo y no tanto el beso y yo no queria que pase mas que eso porque sino mis niños quedan muy en evidencia y esa no era la idea

ahora si, prestaron atención? Kurapica bien que no se quedo de brazos cruzados XDDD

y el hombre abra sido realmente un miembro del Ryodan y andar en la calle asi nomas sin esconder su existencia!

Ya parezco de propaganda telenovelistica (Oro?) yo solo para dejarlos con la duda y que se coman un poco las uñas XPP

Besos

Dejen reviews porfis!


	7. Desesperación x Alianzas x Pesadillas

Tarde bastante en escribir este cap y es que no fue facil y a pesar del tiempo que me tome no me gusta del todo como quedo por empezar tiene como 300 palabras menos que los otros epis pero no podia alargarlo porque me iba a quedar mal

Lo escrito ente " " son comentarios mios

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Desesperación x Alianzas x Pesadillas

Ring, ring, ring

El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza concediéndole el permiso para atender

Ring

El castaño saco el celular aun indeciso y ni bien abrio la boca

-¡Contesta de una vez!- Le grito el menor moviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado

Ring

-¿Si?- Contesto al fin con la voz algo ronca.

_El no estaba escuchando la conversación no le importaba..._

-Eh... si -

...podia sentir a la perfeccion las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y el ardor creciente en sus ojos

-Si ya vimos tres, el ultimo fue hoy hace un rato-

se sentia terrible y se estaba desmoronando enfrente al culpable, quien en vez de preocuparse por el, hablaba por telefono…

-¿Encontraron algo sobre el?-

…_era cierto el le habia dicho que contestara pero podria haberse negado_

-Entonces intenten que no se de cuenta-

_mas lagrimas brotaban de entre sus parpados, para caer en sus rodillas_

-Bien ¿Estoy algo ocupado hablamos despues?-

_no podia evitarlo se sentia tan mal, ahogo un gemido entre sus labios_

-Trabajo por supuesto-

_al menos el castaño no parecia haberse percatado de su situacion_

-Bueno chau-

Escucho esa frase la que le indicaba que se estaba despidiendo, se seco rapidamente las lagrimas

-Chau-

Respiro hondo tratando de simular estar bien 

Leorio alejo el telefono de su oido y cuando estaba apunto de guardarlo...

Bilip (sonido de celular)

acerco nuevamente el aparato a su rostro y al mirar la pantalla

"llamada perdida" trato de identificar la procedencia del numero pero antes de poder acceder

Bip, bip

Bien, ahora tenia un mensaje, fue a la bandeja de entrada,

Si, era un mensaje, sin asunto…

Cliqueo sobre este

"Se que estan buscando al Ryodan,

yo tambien y se donde se oculta,

podemos aliarnos,

hay un nuevo integrante que me interesa,

los espero a 8 cuadras al sur

del lugar donde se encuentran

Hizoka"

-Este tipo me da escalofrios- Dijo el castaño en una mueca de completo desagrado.

El rubio le saco el celular de un manotazo y leyo el mensaje...

-Y a mi asco- Murmuro en un tono inaudible devolviendole el celular y antes de que el mayor pudiera preguntar –¡Vamos!- Ordeno mientras comenzaba su caminata a paso rapido sin mirar atrás

-Esperame- Alcanzo a articular el castaño, comenzando la corta carrera para alcanzar a su amigo…

Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, oscureciendo levemente la ciudad y dándole un tinte nocturno, a pesar de ser media tarde

Las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse, dando cobijo a los insectos que parecian aumentar en cantidad, concientes de una futura lluvia

Los transeúntes, en cambio, parecen ir disminuyendo, volviendo a sus casas o buscando algun lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia

Unos ojos turquesas estaban fijos en las nubes mientras caminaba distraídamente, algo raro en el, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada procesando lo ocurrido recientemente

**Leorio miraba de reojo a su compañero, parecia triste**

**Hacia mucho que no veia ese sentimiento reflejado en el rostro de su amigo y lo peor de todo era que no sabia el porque y conociendo al rubio si le preguntaba que le pasaba seguro esquivaria el tema o se enojaria por meterse en su vida**

Apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y casi inmediatamente los ojos turquesas se fijaran sobre los suyo y al notar la pregunta implícita desvio nuevamente la mirada para mirar esta vez el camino

**El castaño se sintio mal, sabia que eso ocurriria, pero aun asi tenia un poco de esperanza en que su amigo le contara su problema, pero al ver que no era asi se sintio inútil por no tener la confianza de su mejor amigo, pero no le sorprendia después de todo era casi seguro que Kurapica estaba todavía enojado con el por el beso, después de todo habia dejado muy en claro que no queria tener ningun contacto fisico a menos de ser indispensable...**

-Kurapica...- Susurro inconscientemente recibiendo nuevamente la mirada turquesa sobre el

**El castaño se recrimino mentalmente por haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero viendo una posibilidad para disculparse por haber violado el espacio personal de su amigo**

-¡Disculpame!- pidio agachando levemente la cabeza, el rubio penso unos segundos ante de responder

-¿Y por que me pedis disculpa?- Pregunto sin comprender bien a que se referia el mayor

-Lo siento, se que fui un bruto por no preguntarte antes...- Dijo con la cabeza aun agachada

_Kurapica fruncio el ceño, Leorio se estaba diculpando pero no escuchaba lo que le habia preguntado._

-Leorio ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto nuevamente tratando de mantener la calma

-¡Me estoy disculpando!-

-¿Disculpandote por que?-

-Por...- Medito unos segundos buscando las palabras –Por violar tu espacio personal-

-...-

-Lo lamento, no pense antes de hacerlo... pero es que fue lo primero que se me ocurrio... lo siento- Termino algo desesperado por no recibir ninguna palabra del menor

**por lo visto Kurapica no pensaba perdonarlo y eso lo hacia sentir mal**

-¿Lo hiciste solo por eso?- Pregunto el menor, recriminándose mentalmente por preguntar algo que lo dejara tan en evidencia y rezando mentalmente porque el castaño no lo interpretara de esa forma

-Si, por supuesto- Respondio inocentemente

_Se sintio nuevamente mal y lo peor era que no entendia el porque, después de todo Leorio no habia interpretado sus palabras y habia respondido lo que queria, pero sin embargo se sentia triste y una pregunta se formaba en su mente ¿Qué era lo que realmente hubiera querido que pasara?_

Sintio los pasos del castaño detenerse y el silencio rodearlos

Levanto la vista, frente a ellos un pequeño bosque se levantaba, donde terminaba el camino las hojas de los arboles se movían levemente producto del viento, que anunciaba tormenta.

Una sombra fue acercandose de entre los arboles, su dueño estaba ocultando su existencia

Sus ojos se volvieron automáticamente rojos pero no saco sus cadenas, después de todo por mas que quisiera no podia matar a Hizoka; este camino unos pasos mas hasta que las sombras no lo cubrieron dejando a la vista una de sus ya caracteristicas sonrisas ironicas

Comenzo a caminar con cautela hacia el mago, quien ascentuo su sonrisa al notar su recelo, para disgusto del Kuruta

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto el joven de ojos escarlatas deteniendose a pocos pasos de Hizoka

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio siendo el roce de las hojas, producto del viento, el unico sonido precente en la escena, sonido que no era persivido por ellos dada la tencion en el aire

El silencio del mago aumento la desconfinza del rubio quien fruncio el ceño comenzando a sospechar…

Antes de poder ejercer movimiento alguno y en menos de un segundo, fue rodeado por los miembros ya conocidos del Genei Ryodan, con la ecepcion de uno que aparentaba ser el nuevo lider.

_La vista del Kuruta volvio a fijarse en el mago con ira, quien saco algunos alfileres escondidos en su espalda dejando a la vista su verdadero rostro, habia caido en una simple trampa…_

_Miro hacia atrás buscando al castaño, quien estaba parado inmóvil en el mismo lugar en donde se habia detenido, sin ninguna exprecion en el rostro y sintio como su mundo se desplomaba_

_Todo habia estado arreglado desde el principio; el beso habia sido para distraerlo y que no pudiera ver con perspectiva el significado del mensaje_

_Estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla pero sabia que esta vez no despertaria sudando frio como la vez anterior esta vez era real_

_Sintio sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de ira, impotencia y rendicion, ya nada podia hacer, ya era tarde._

_Callo derotado al suelo, no podria salir de esta, miro por ultima vez los ojos castaños..._

_y con su Chain Jail (cadena de Inmovilizacion), ataco a Irumi rompiendo su promeza_

-¡¡Leorio!- Grito antes de dejar caer su cuerpo inerte al suelo…

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

La Chain Jail o cadena de inmovilización es la cadena que Kurapica puede usar solo contra el Ryodan si lo usa sobre otra persona la cadena que tiene en el dedo indice le aprieta el corazon (el de Kurapica) y lo mata

Queria aclararles que el fic NO se termina aca es decir hay capitulo 8 y puede que entre el cap 8 y 9 explique muchas cosas como el sueño del cap 1 que termina siendo premonicion en fin nos leemos

Dejen reviews!


	8. Atrapados x Débiles x Plan de escape

Hola les agradezco mucho sus reviews me dieron muchos animos para escribir, este cap en particular me costaba mucho creo que no va a tener el efecto que yo deceaba pero en fin... los dejo con el fic

Lo escrito ente "( )" son aclaraciones

Lo escrito ente " " son comentarios mios

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Atrapados x Débiles x Plan de escape

_El fuerte olor a humedad inundo sus fosas nasales impidiendole continuar descanzando_

_Abrio con pesar sus ojos encontrándose en la oscuridad _

_De pronto un pensamiento ocupo su mente ¡¿No deberia estar muerto! _

_¡Habia atacado a Irumi con su Chain Jail! (inmovilización)_

_¿Que paso con su promeza? ¿Por que no habia muerto?_

_Las opciones eran pocas, _

_La promeza nunca habia existido y habia sido solo un invento de su maestro para que no matara a alguien que no fuera del Ryodan,(eso sonaba a delirio) _

_o Irumi era miembro del Ryodan_

_Dadas las consecuencias y la participación de Irumi en la captura era mas probable la segunda opcion_..._ pero ¿Para que se uniria el hermano de Killua al Ryodan?_

_¿Sabria Killua algo sobre eso? y si el Ryodan ya se habia desecho de Gon y Killua_

_¡No! ... no podia ser esos chicos eran demasiado fuertes y cuidadosos como para dejarse atrapar_..._ pero el Ryodan bien podria haberlos engañado como hizo con el, después de todo eran solo un par de niños y aunque pasaron por situaciones muy duras conservaban la ingenuidad característica de esa edad._

Suspiro desganado, se sento y tanteando con las manos encontro una pared en donde apollar la espalda

_El pensar en sus amigos solo lo deprimia tenia que ser optimista, después de todo los niños no significaban gran cosa para el Ryodan como reenes y menos aun teniendo en cuenta el riezgo que correrían sus miembros al atraparlos..._

_¡¿Pero si Leorio los engañaba?¡ ¿Formaba Leorio parte del Ryodan?_

_Como hubiese deceado atacar a Leorio en Lugar de Irumi, aunque sabia que por mas que quisiera no podria lastimarlo, su corazon lo traicionaba cuando se trataba de Gon, Killua y sobre todo Leorio, después de todo era su mejor amigo... y aunque formara parte del Ryodan, intentara matarlo y humillarlo, muy a su pesar, lo queria demasiado como para lastimarlo y contando con eso en una pelea contra el castaño estaba en notable desventaja, que haria cuando vinieran a buscarlo_

_Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda y un hormigueo se hizo presente en su garganta, produciendole un sonoro estornudo_

_¡Perfecto! ¡Lo que le faltaba! Enfermarse_...

-Ku... Kurapica ¿estas ahí?- Se escucho débilmente una voz al otro lado de la pared, a su derecha

-¿Leorio?- Pregunto tontamente, en su opinión, el rubio

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?- se escucho

Sin lugar a dudas era el castaño pero porque lo escuchaba asi, parecia tener la voz quebrada

-S.si... estoy bien ¿Vos?- Pregunto algo perplejo

Las cosas no le cerraban ¿Que estaba pasando ahí? ¿No habia Leorio participado en su captura? Por su voz parecia preocupado ¿Pero porque no se habia movido mientras el Genei Ryodan lo atacaba?

-... me estas escuchando, Kurapica?- Interrumpio la voz, los pensamientos del rubio

¿Por qué sonaba tan triste, tan... preocupado... tan mal?

-si... ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?- Pregunto sin pensarlo, algo raro en el, pero la situación de por si ya era rara

-Cuando te acercaste a Hizoka senti como unos hilos invisible no me permitia moverme... Nen, supongo- Respondio pensativo

¡Fue una trampa! ¡Ellos sabian que tenia cierto recelo para con el castaño! ¡Pero para saber eso, debian conocer su pesadilla! Después de todo la pesadilla fue el causante de su desconfianza... y si ¡¿El Ryodan habia creado la pesadilla en su cabeza para hacer que desconfiara y poder atraparlo mas facilmente! Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido...

-¿Kurapica, estas ahí?- escucho la voz insistente pero no autoritaria ni con burla, algo extraño en el castaño, mas bien sonaba muy cansado como para pelear

-Si, estoy aca...- Respondio el rubio aun pensando

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto nuevamente el mayor

- ellos te inmovilizaron y yo crei que estabas con ellos y me rendi...- Respiro buscando las palabras para ser breve -...ahora nos tienen a ambos, aunque solo me quieren a mi, a vos te van a usar para que yo colabore con ellos, lo planearon todo desde el principio- Dijo con una tranquilidad que desentonaba con la escena y sus pensamientos, por fuera parecia estar perfectamente bien sin embargo por dentro pensamientos y emociones se encontraban enrredadas dando paso a la ira y la sed de venganza que parecia predominar

-¡¿Lo planearon desde el principio!- Casi grito con mas energia de la que aparentaba tener

-Asi es- Afirmo el rubio con aparente desinteres

-y ahora no podemos salir de aca...- Dijo disminullendo el tono de voz, volviendo a sentir como la energia que habia aparecido en unos segundos se esfumaba nuevamente

Un silencio se formo entre ambos... solo se escuchaba las gotas de agua golpear el techo y el asfalto...

Momento eso era ¡Se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia!

Apollo su oido en la pared en la que estaba apolldo confirmando lo que ya sabia

Ambas habitaciones daban a la calle solo debia romper las paredes con sus cadenas y eran libres

-Podemos salir, puedo romper la pared con mi cadena- Dijo en tono que trato de ser serio pero no pudo ocultar su alegria

-Las paredes y el techo estan protegidas con Nen se lo escuche decir a uno de los miembros- Comento el castaño, desilusionandose ambos

Si eso era cierto, podia sentir el Nen que emanaba de allas pero no penso que cumpliera esa funcion, sin embargo si Leorio tenia razon el suelo no estaba protegido

-Podemos hacer un pozo...-

-¿Un pozo?- Pregunto el castaño sin comprender

-si, cabar un pozo desde aca hasta el otro lado de la pared- Dijo finalmente

Se puso de cuclillas y quito una baldosa del suelo

Estaba en lo correcto la humedad de la habitación era porque no habia ningun aislante entre la tierra y las valdosas

-¿Cuanto tardariamos?- Pregunto el mayor de repente

-La tierra es bastante suelta...- Comprovo el menor al sacar un puñado con sus manos – si nos apuramos tardariamos unas dos horas, sin descanso...-

-Bien, ¡a trabajar!- y con esta ultiltima frace comenzaron su labor rezando porque no fueran descubiertos en la huida

La idea de cabar con sus propias manos la tierra no sonaba para nada placentera, pero el solo echo de pensar en la remota posibilidad de quedarse y recordar al Ryodan, hicieron que se decidiera en comenzar a cabar como si la vida se le fuera en eso

Su mente divagaba, mientras su cuerpo era forzado a realizar una actividad para la cual no estaba preparado, a pesar de las continuas sobreexigencias de su dueño; después de todo era solo un adolecente de 17 años...

no como cierto castaño que probablemente ya habia finalizado su etapa de crecimiento, ese maldito castaño que volvia renuente a su mente...

Sabia que si los volvian a atrapar era muy probable, casi un echo, que les rompieran, a ambos, las piernas y los brazos a golpes para que no se escaparan nuevamentente

y peor aun era, el unico motivo por el cual, el Ryodan no habia acabado aun con la vida del castaño, era para obligarlo a el (Kurapica) a colaborar y la sola idea de tener que elegir entre rendirse ante el Ryodan o presenciar como su amigo era victima de las mas crueles torturas, hacia que se le erizara la piel y le daba fuerzas a sus ya canzados brazos para seguir su labor.

Las manos y los dedos le dolian terriblemente y comenzaba a sentir como las heridas, producidas por el roce con las piedras, eran invadidas por tierra que se colaban por entre las heridas, produciendo un ardor insoportable mientras la sangre escurria tomando un color negrusco, al mesclarse con el suelo arcilloso, haciendole mas difícil el cabar

Queria llegar de una vez al otro lado porque estaba consiente de que la adrenalina producto del odio y el miedo, habia enrojecido sus ojos y que su cuerpo no soportaria mucho tiempo esa condicion, solo esperaba que el castaño terminara antes que el, para asi no esperarlo, ya que tenia sus serias dudas de poder ayudarlo cuando el saliera, si lograba salir, su principal temor era desmayarse antes de poder escapar...

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Tuve un problema con este cap y la edad de Kurapica yo creia que tenia 15 pero lei en muchos lugares que tenia 17 y me entro la duda...

Mi idea para este cap era hacerlo dramatico y exponer muchos sentimientos, pero dudo mucho que haya quedado como queria, intente corregirlo pero no hay caso

Bueno uds me diran que les parece

Besos nos leemos

No de olviden de los reviews


	9. Fugarse x Contra reloj x Ayuda

Hola, me estoy atrasando de nuevo con los caps pero es que realmente no tengo mucho tiempo de paz y tranquilidad como para sentarme a escribir, asi que puede ser que tarde en publicar el proximo y ensima fue mi cumple asi que mi casa paresia un juntadero

Lo escrito ente "( )" son aclaraciones

Lo escrito ente " " son comentarios mios

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Fugarse x Contra reloj x Ayuda

Enterro su mano una vez mas sacando, con un movimiento bruzco, casi desesperado un puñado de tierra

La brillante luz al otro lado lo cego momentáneamente impidiendole abrir sus ojos 

_Finalmente habia llegado al otro lado de la pared, una inmenza sensación de alivio lo invadio..._

_Pero tomando conciencia del peligro que corria, saco otro poco de tierra para poder pasar su cuerpo por el agujero_

_Apoyo ambas manos sobre la tierra firme, afuera del pozo y haciendo empuje con sus brazos saco su cuerpo de la oscura cabidad_

_Al salir lo primero que noto fueron las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo humedeciéndol, levanto el rostro hacia arriba cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las gotas golpear contra su rostro relajandolo_

_Pero un grito por parte de su razon lo hiso volver a la realidad_

_Miro para a su costado buscando al castaño, sin encontrarlo ni tampoco el pozo, su amigo todavía no salia_

_Se paro, sintiendo de inmediato la debilidad presente en su cuerpo y se hacerco a la parede apollando su rostro en la misma_

_-Leorio... ¿Estas bien?- Espero unos segundos la respuesta del mayor, pero esta no llegaba_

_-¡Leorio!- Lo llamo nuevamente, esperando otros segundos_

_-Si, aca estoy- Escucho la debil respuesta al otro lado_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿estas cabando?- Pregunto el rubio comenzando a enojarse_

_-Estoy muy canzado- Le respondio su amigo al otro lado_

_Kurapica haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no gritarle todos los insultos que le venian a la mente_

_Estaba en riezgo su vida y Leorio no cababa porque estaba canzado!_

_Se agacho nuevamente y comenzo a cabar en el suelo con sus laceradas manos por mas idota que fuera su amigo no pensaba dejarlo ahí para que muera_

_No cabo demaciado hasta encontrar el tunel que habia comenzado su amigo, eh ingresando en este llamo al castaño_

_-Leorio, ya termine el agujero...- Dijo tragandoce los insultos que deceaba proferir_

_No recibio respuesta, en cambio vio al mayor hacercarse arrastrandose por el agujero_

_El rubio lo agarro de los antebrazos tirando para ayudarlo a salir_

_Pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrar en esas condiciones a su amigo, abrio los ojos todo lo humanamente posible expresando su sorpresa_

_-Le... orio- Dijo mirando al mayor que intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse sentado y no caer en la inconciencia_

_El castaño se veia realmente mal su ropa estaba rasgada en varios lugares dejando ver los cortes producidos por objetos punzantes las heridas sucias por la tierra y poco a poco un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse en el suelo mezclandoce con la lluvia_

_-Te golpearon?- hablo mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amigo para revisar las heridas _

_tomo entre sus manos la barbilla del castaño obligandolo a levantar el rostro que habia permanecido mirando el suelo hasta ese momento; tenia un moreton alrededor del oj, un corte en la megilla que sangraba, otro en la frente que no sangraba pero habia tomado un color violaceo y sobre la oreja a la altura de las cejas el pelo teñido de rojo a causa de una herida, de su nariz salia sangre insistentemente y para terminar de su boca caia un hilo de sangre producto de heridas internas_

_-Por que... por que te hicieron esto?- Pregunto con la voz cortada y una exprecion melancolica en el rostro_

_-Ellos querian que les dijera como funcionaba tu poder Nen...- Tomo una bocanada de aire, luchando contra el sueño -...no te preocupes, no les dije nada- Concluyo con una sonrisa forzada en los labios_

_-¿¡Sos idiota? ¡Pudieron haberte matado!- Grito descargando se ira, pero su rostro pronto volvio a una exprecion melancolica como temiendo que al decir eso pudiera cumplirse_

_-Talves sea petulante, un cobarde y una carga constante pero ¡Jamas traicionaria a un amigo!- Grito a pesar de sonar ronco y de su debilidad_

_-Leorio...- Dijo el rubio con una lagrima traviesa escapando por sus ojos – Yo no se que haria si te...-_

_¡Ring!_

_Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el inconfundible sonido del telefono, sin pensarlo mucho lo saco del bolsillo delantero del saco del castaño_

_-¿Si?- Pregunto recuperando su voz seria_

_-¿Kurapica?- Era la inconfundible voz de Killua –Senritsu los va a buscar en una camioneta azul oscuro...-_

_-¿Cómo supieron...?- Pregunto sorprendido el rubio_

_-Eso no importa ahora, solo suban a la camioneta, después hablamos- Y antes de que el Kuruta pudiera reclamar algo la comunicación habia sido cortada_

_corto el telefono y lo guardo en su bolsillo_

_-Leorio, era Killua y...- Iba a seguir hablando pero cuando lo miro pudo ver como un gran charco de sangre rosácea, por la lluvia, alrededor del castaño se expandia por el suelo hasta sus pies -¡Leorio!- grito mientras se acercaba nuevamente al castaño_

_lo sacudio levemente por los hombros logrando que su cuerpo se inclinara peligrosamente hacia la derecha y cayera finalmente sin darle tiempo si quiera a atraparlo, Leorio estaba inconciente de eso no habia dudas_

_Tomo de los antebrazos a su amigo nuevamente intentando volver a sentarlo..._

_El chillar las gomas de un veiculo al ser detenido brusacamente capto la antencion del rubio quien miro inmediatamente el veiculo_

_Una camioneta azul se habia detenido a cinco metros suyo, la puerta del acompañante se abrio bajando de ella Senritsu quien, abrio la puerta trasera, antes de acercarse a los otros dos_

_Entre Senritsu y Kurapica llevaron a Leorio hasta la camioneta, sentandolo en el asiento trasero para luego subir ellos, Senritsu en el asiento del acompañante y el Kuruta a la izquierda del castaño_

_La camioneta arranco rapidamente perdiendose entre las calles_

_Kurapica miro al conductor por el espejo retrovisor, era una joven de unos dieciocho años, de piel tostada y pelo rojiso, razgos afilados pero bellos_

_-No te preocupes kurapica, es de confianza- Le dijo Senritsu al notar su recelo_

_La joven le sonrio atravez del espejo, queriendo brindarle confianza y pudo notar inmediatamente como el rubio relajaba los musculos de su rostro en respuesta_

_-¿Cómo supieron que nos habian capturado?- Pregunto imaginandose las posibles respuestas_

_-Cuando Gon hablo con Leorio...- miro el rostro sorprendido del Kuruta –...esta tarde- aclaro esperando alguna reaccion en el rubio_

_-Segui- Ordeno autoritario el Kuruta_

_-...Gon se dio cuenta de que Leorio sonaba cortante y empezo a sospechar…- penso bien las palabras y continuo –Gon llamo a Hizoka para pedirle información sobre el Genei Ryodan y el le dijo que el Ryodan estaba interesado en vos por tus ojos...-_

_-¿Que pidio Hizoka a cambio de la información?- Pregunto cortante Kurapica_

_-Hizoka dijo que queria que el Ryodan se ocupara en atraparte a vos, para que asi no interfirieran en sus negocios- Respondio Senritsu para luego retomar la explicación –Gon me llamo a mi para que los buscara a Uds, yo estaba cerca de la ciudad, pero cuando llegue ya los habian atrapado, le dije eso a Gon y cuando escaparon lo llame de nuevo y Killua me dijo que fuera a buscarlos- Concluyo aun pensativa_

_-¿Que saben respecto a Irumi?- Cuestiono ahora mas suavemente, mostrandose mas relajado_

_-Killua dijo que el Ryodan lo tomo como miembro hasta que te capturaran…- Miro hacia atrás nuevamente buscando la mirada turquesa y le sonrio amistosamente –No te preocupes, ahora estas entre amigos-_

_-Lo se... pero no creo que el Ryodan se rinda fácilmente, no almenos hasta que dejen de considerarme una amenaza- Expreso con un suspiro cansado_

_-Te equivocas Kurapica, el Ryodan no va a matarte porque quiere tus ojos…-_

_-Entonces el sueño era verdad- Penso en voz alta inconcientemente_

_-El sueño lo creo uno de los miembros, pensaban contartelo todo para que tu ira aumentara y tu poder Nen se intencificara- Comento seriamente la joven_

_-Entonces lo del transplante tambien era cierto- Dedujo_

_-Si, e iban a torturar al Sr Leorio y luego matarlo por el mismo motivo- Dijo notando como los ojos del rubio se volvian mas opacos y sombrios dandole un aire atemorisador_

_-Gon y Killua viene hacia aca, tomaron un barco ni bien se enteraron- Cambio el tema buscando relajar un poco a su conpañero_

_Espero una respuesta pero al pasar unos segundos en silencio, miro hacia atrás nuevamente encontrandose que el Kuruta habia caido en la inconciencia con su cabeza apollada el el hombro de Leorio _

_La joven volvio a mirar a frente al sentir como la camioneta, que hasta ahora se deslisaba suavemente por el asfalto de la ruta, hiso un giro de noventa grados andando ahora por lo que alguna vez habia sido un cendero de tierra perdiendoce pronto entre un bosquecito natural de coniferas _

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Bueno al final lograron escaparse y Senritsu pudo aclararle a Kurapica muchas cosas, el personaje femenino que agregue en principio lo puse porque no me imaginaba a Senritsu manejando una camioneta asi que pense en un posible chofer y ahí salio este personaje


	10. La cabaña x Presentaciones x Accidentes

Jo, jo crei que no llegaba con este cap ya me estoy atrasando que mal XC pero ya falta poquito y no se pueden quejar este fue el cap con el que mas me tarde estoy publicando 'mas rapido que un bombero' XD (Frase celebre de mi madre)

Lo escrito ente "( )" son aclaraciones

Lo escrito ente " " son comentarios mios

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

La cabaña x Presentaciones x Accidentes

**Abrio los ojos encontrandose con un techo de madera, machimbre, sin duda. **

**Por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana dedujo que era de tarde**

**Toco su pecho con una mano sintiendo las gasas y los vendajes**

**Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber salido del pozo y el rostro preocupado de Kurapica, seguro el rubio se las habia ingeniado para que ambos pudieran escapar**

**Pronto sus sentidos despertaron permitiendole escuchar una respiración a su lado ladeo la cabeza para encontrarse con la abundante cabellera rubia esparcida en la almohada**

**Sonrio probablemente Kurapica habia quedado exhausto al estar tanto tiempo con sus ojos rojos**

Se sento sintiendo de inmediato una punzada de dolor en el estomago y reprimio un grito de dolor

Noto como Kurapica se movia entre sueños y acerco su mano, sintiendo como su corazon se iba acelerando cada vez mas

Acaricio con cuidado el pelo y saco las mechas rubias que caian sobre los ojos de su amigo en un tierno gesto

-Leorio...- Susurro el menor entre sueños

¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Lo habia llamado a el? Al parecer el cariño que sentia por el menor era correspondido y los intentos del rubio por demostrar su superioridad y su insensibilidad con el, habian sido en vano, después de todo al sentir una caricia llamo su nombre y no el de otra persona; de golpe todas las veces en que el rubio lo habia llamado torpe, idiota, pervertido y descerebrado se le vinieron a la mente y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita

Parecia que al Kuruta le importaban mas los amigos de lo que queria hacer creer y eso lo hacia feliz, porque queria decir que el tiempo que dedicaba a acompañar (hasta ahora no lo ayudo) a su amigo habia servido para 'estrechar lazos'

Un leve sonido al otro lado de la puerta; la cual, por cierto, aun no habia notado; lo saco de su ensoñacion, acabando algo brusco con el contacto de su mano y el cabello del menor

Se levanto silenciosamente, a pesar del dolor y camino hacia la puerta, miro por una pequeña grieta, en la destartalada puerta de madera

Tras ver la distintiva silueta de Senritsu respiro al fin tranquilo

Abrio la puerta encontrandose ahora con dos personas, una era Senritsu, pero a la joven que la acompañaba no la conocia, aun

-¡Oh! A despertado uno de 'los bellos durmientes'- Dijo la joven en tono bromista dejando ver una amistosa sonrisa dirigida al recien llegado

-Es bueno saber que estas bien- Agrego Senritsu sonriendo tambien

-No sabes como me alegra verte, y a usted señorita...-

-Aky, me llamo Aky, es un placer conocerlo en persona señor Leorio- Dijo meciendo su cuerpo en una cortes reverencia

-El gusto es todo mio- respondio con picardia, tomandole la mano y depositando un beso en esta, en un acto algo pomposo, recibiendo una risita traviesa en respuesta

-Estabamos esperando que te despiertes para que cuides a Kurapica mientras nosotras vamos al hotel a buscar sus equipajes-

-Pueden ir si quieren, yo me hago cargo-

-...Leorio, no vas a preguntarme como fue que los encontramos?.

-La verdad puedo imaginarlo... Gon te llamo ¿Verdad?-

-Si, asi es...-

-Disculpen, pero creo que seria mejor que salgamos antes de que oscurezca- Comento con seriedad Aky mirando a Senritsu

-Si tenes razon- Respondio pensativa – Después hablamos- Le hablo al mayor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Adios- Se despidio en tono coqueto Aky siguiendo a su amiga

Leorio las saludo con la mano antes de que ambas se perdieran atrás de la puerta

Recosto su cuerpo contra una pared, que amenazaba con caerse, de manera perezosa e inspecciono con la mirada el lugar

La cabaña era muy chica, constaba de tres habitaciones, entre ellas el baño; la cocina tenia una heladera bastante vieja, una mesada chica y una cocina a leña, frente a esta un sillón y una mesita de café, donde sentarse a comer; la habitación donde habia despertado tenia solamente una cama matrimonial, que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación no dejando espacio para poner otro muble.

Para su suerte pudo ver sobre la cocina una hoya negra y al acercarse noto que tenia un guiso, no muy apetitoso, pero lo suficiente para saciar su estomago, al que por cierto hacia varias horas no atendia, en efecto, su estomago comenzaba a gruñir insistente.

Se sirvio en unos platos que parecian estar preparados para ser servidos y se sento en el sillon dispuesto a saciar su estomago

No habia notado lo hambriento que estaba hasta comer la primera cucharada, a la cual le siguieron muchas mas, una atrás de la otra

Su manera desesperada de comer era "repugnante" habria dicho el rubio si lo viera, pero no estaba en condiciones de ser educado teniendo en cuenta el hambre que tenia, aparte con su amigo durmiendo no tenia de que preocuparse

Termino de comer rapidamente habiendose servido una dos veces tampoco queria comer en exceso y terminar devolviendo en el inodoro, si llegaba al baño;

por lo que habia estudiado de medicina al tener el estomago vacio y comer de mas es muy probable vomitar.

Junto el plato que habia utilizado y lo dejo en la mesada, mas tarde se ocuparia de lavarlos si como no ¬¬

Se acerco a una ventana para mirar el exterior, ya no llovia y el sol parecia brillar aunque no podia apreciarlo mucho debido a la cantidad de arboles que rodeaban la cabaña, era obvio que la cabaña habia sido construida en un claro y esta era apenas unos metros mas chica que el mismo.

El lugar era muy silencioso el unico sonido que se apreciaba era el rozar de las hojas de los arboles ante algunas brisas de viento.

Un tranquilo lugar, sin duda, muy lindo para pasar unas vacaciones, aunque en este caso era mas una obligación, de todas formas dudaba que pasaran mucho tiempo en ese lugar, conociendo a Kurapica ni bien se pudiera levantar retomaria su busqueda y aunque quisiera sabia que no podria detenerlo no tratandose del Genei Ryodan...

El crujido de una madera lo trajo de nuevo al mundo, el sonido provenia de la habitación

Sin pensarlo camino hacia la misma abriendo la puerta sin pedir permiso y encontrandose con el Kuruta sentado en la cama y resfregandose los ojos en un intento en vano por despertarse

-Buenas tardes Kurapica ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto sonriendo el mayor, en su voz se notaba que estaba de buen humor

-Tengo hambre- Se limito a decir el rubio aun somnoliento

El mayor iba a responder a la falta de educación de su amigo, pero al ver su rostro palido y las pequeñas ojeras decidio que era mejor limitarse a traele algo de comer;

asi lo hizo sirvio en otro plato unas cucharadas del guiso y lo llevo a la habitación.

Cuando ingreso en esta nuevamente, pudo contemplar como el rostro de su amigo habia cambiado a uno mas suave y animado lo que lo sorprendio un poco pero decidio no hacer comentarios.

Le acomodo el plato en la falda, le dio una cuchara y se sento comodamente a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué intencion tiene escondida tanta amabilidad?- Pregunto el rubio en un tono que a vista del mayor sono sagaz

El castaño no respondio, parecia que el menor estaba con ganas de molestarlo, pero el no dejaria que acabase con su buen humor, asi que se encogio de hombros haciendose el desentendido y el Kuruta al no ver retrucada su indirecta se limito a comer, aunque no demasiado, tampoco parecia tan hambriento a diferencia del castaño, pero aun asi no tardo mucho en saciar su estomago y devolverle el plato el cual fue dejado perezosamente en el piso.

-Crei que ibas a querer mas- Comento el mayor en tono casual

-Si... ahora quiero el postre- Murmuro el rubio en un tono extraño impropio de el

Leorio lo miro fijamente a los ojos, observando como una sonrisa algo singular se formaba en los labios de su amigo, habia algo que no le cerraba, jamas habia visto esa expresion en el rostro del Kuruta

-Leorio...- Canturreo el menor con un deje de ¿malicia? trayendolo nuevamente de su ensimismamiento

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto ese extraño comportamiento por parte del menor? ¿Qué queria?

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto tratando de fingir desinteres, pero notando el mismo su falta de carácter en la pregunta

La sonrisa se pronuncio dandole un aire sugerente

-Te veo algo nervioso...- Dijo con sorna acercando su rostro al de su amigo produciendo un sonrojo en el mayor

-No se por que lo decis- Respondio Leorio buscando disimular lo evidente y alejandose levemente del rubio

-Yo creo que si sabes el porque... ¿Queres que te lo diga?- Pregunto en tono insinuante y sensual acercándose gateando sobre la cama

-¿Desime?- Respondio no poniendo mucha atención a la conversación y esperando que con seguirle la corriente dejara de acosarlo

-Creo que te provoco 'algo'- Dijo ahora si con la voz cargada de lujuria y acercándose mas acorralando al castaño entre el borde de la cama y su cuerpo

La cara del estudiante era de desconcierto quedando en un estado de shock

Miles de veces habia usado ese tipo de insinuaciones y palabras para llevarse a alguna joven a la cama pero era la primera vez que era la "presa" en el juego de seduccion y lo que mas le sorprendia era la persona de la que venia las continuas incitaciones...

El Kuruta toco con su dedo indice el menton del castaño y fue descendiendo por el cuello hasta el pecho, donde levanto la vista para mirar la expresion de estupefacción de su amigo y acentuando su sonrisa de manera maliciosa, casi sadica, continuo bajando solo con un dedo por el pecho el vientre y cuando estaba apunto de tocar la pretina del pantalón, sintio como una mano tomaba su brazo con brusquedad, impidiendole seguir su camino.

Levanto nuevamente el rostro para encontrarse con una mirada de reproche el rostro bronceado del mayor su sonrisa desaparecio y con una mueca de entre tristeza y desilusión, bajo el rostro mirando el cubrecama.

¿Que estaba apunto de hace Kurapica? y ¿porque se ponia tan sensible de golpe? No entendia, habia intentado seducirlo consiguiendolo, auque no quisiera admitirlo y habia intentado llegar 'mas alla' y al verse obviamente rechazado, su expresion habia cambiado completamente a una de tristeza y decepcion ante el rechazo; pero habia creido que el rubio estaba jugando con el, entonces porque se ponia asi cuando lo rechazo ¿Estaba realmente jugando?

Una mano lo tomo fuertemente la barbilla del Kuruta y lo obligo a levantar el rostro, permitiendole a su amigo ver su expresion cargado de aflicción; los musculos de la cara del mayor se relajaron y solto el menton de su acompañante.

El rubio levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los del castaño, su palida piel tomo un color rosáceo producto de la vergüenza y comenzo a acercar su rostro lentamente al del mayor.

Leorio como hipnotizado acerco tambien levemente su rostro cerrando los ojos suavemente esperando el roce pero sintio como 'algo' caia sobre sus piernas y con sorpresa abrio rapidamente los ojos, encontrandose con el cuerpo de su amigo que habia caido.

Lo miro turbado y vio una expresion de extremo cansancio en el sonrosado rostro, poso su mano en la mejilla comprobando que efectivamente tenia una alta temperatura.

-Tenes fiebre- Dijo simplemente Lo ayudo a volver a recostarse en la cama y lo tapo –Va a ser mejor que descanses-

-Solo con una condicion- Pidio con la voz algo ronca, Leorio fruncio el ceño y lo miro a los ojos, una leve sonrisa que se vio inocente broto de los labios del menor obligando a su amigo aceptar o al menos escuchar su petición

-Abrazame- Dijo para contemplar los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos del castaño y aclarar –Abrazame hasta que me duerma... por favor- Termino en un susurro, Leorio no pudiendo negarse lo abrazo acostandose tambien en la cama.

,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:……………

Bueno ya asquee con lo dulce y cursi y lo peor es que todavía no termina, me voy a empalagar XP ya voy a escribir un drama bien angus

Muchas gracias por los reviews

Besos

"_Permuto amistad por reciprocidad" _

_frase enteramente mia _


	11. Calentones x Lagrimas x Pedir perdon

_Bueno, se que las excuzas no valen pero tarde en escribir este cap y para colmo cuando lo iba a publicar no pude entrar en mi cuenta, por eso tuve semejante retraso, ¡Mil disculpas!  
Y muchas muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!!!!_

Lo escrito ente "( )" son aclaraciones

Lo escrito ente " " son comentarios mios

Lo escrito en "**Negrita**" son los pensamientos de Leorio

Lo escrito en "_cursiva_" son los pensamiento de Kurapica

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::……………

Calentones x Lagrimas x Pedir perdon

Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, se sentia agotado. Levanto la cabeza mirando la habitación en la que se encontraba, era muy chica y el estaba acostado en una cama matrimonial solo, las sabanas revueltas y una humedad en el hambiente lo hacian sentirse aun mas apesadumbrado; no sabia cuanto habia dormido pero era de tarde y faltaba poco para que oscureciera calculo que debian ser entre las 5 y las 6 de la tarde por la claridad de la habitación. El olor asido de la savia de pino inundo sus fosas nazales; se sentia incomodo estaba consiente de que habia transpirado mucho probablemente producto de la fiebre, siempre le ocurria cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con sus ojos rojos, pero al menos por lo que recordaba, Leorio y el habian logrado escapar gracias a Senritsu, realmente le debia mucho a ella, siempre lo ayudaba incondicionalmente lo apollaba y acompañaba al igual que Gon, Killua y Leorio les debia todo y dudaba algun dia poderseles pagar, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que ellos no aceptarian nada a cambio de haberlo ayudado y eso sin lugar a dudas era una fuerte amistad 

_Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo sin su consentimiento en sus suaves facciones, jamas habia siquiera soñado con tener unos amigos como esos._

_Un leve sonido en la habitación de al lado lo hizo estar alerta creyo que no habia nadie aparte de Senritsu, su amiga, Leorio y el, pero ese sonido parecia un quejido lastimero que dejaba poco a la imaginación, o almenos eso creyo el, se levanto lo mas silencioso que pudo a pesar de lo torpe de sus movimientos logro acercarse a la puerta con sigilo. _

_La respiración entre cortada de alguien, se escuchaba claramente al otro lado de la puerta. Apreto sus cadenas en su mano y abrio la puerta rapidamente..._

_Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo humanamente posible, su respiración se corto y quedo estatico unos segundos ante semejante vision, su corazon latia apresurado y su cuerpo no producia ningun movimiento._

Frente a el y sobre el sillon se encontraba Leorio sentado, sus pantalones bajados a la altura de sus rodillas y sobre el la amiga de Senritsu, sus cadera sobre las del castaño, su pantalón en el piso tirado y su camisa desaliñada; El sudor perleado en su rostro y una exprecion de entre sorpresa y fastidio. El castaño paresia tan sorprendido como el menor y estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra cuando el rubio se fue corriendo despavorido y salio de la cabaña con un portazo

_Corrio lo mas rapido que le permitieran sus piernas, como queriendo escapar de la imagen que habia quedado gravada en su mente, esquivo arboles y arbustos y corrio hasta agotar la poca energia, que habia recuperado gracias al descanso, callendo de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos estaban rojos lo sabia las emociones eran tantas y tan confusas..._

_Maldijo mil veces las imágenes que aparecian en su mente, suponiendo las posibles situaciones en las que 'eso' pudiera llegar ocurrir _

_Maldijo a esa zorra por haber aparecido en su ayuda cuando escaparon del Ryodan_

_Maldijo a Leorio por ser tan calenton_

_Maldijo las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y bajaban por su rostro quemandole la piel_

_Pero por sobre todo se maldijo a si mismo por permitir que eso ocurriera_

Tan ensimismado estaba que no escucho los pasos ni persivio el aura de Senritsu, que se acercaba preocupada. Ella apollo una mano en los hombros del Kuruta en silencio, esperando brindarle conpañia y que por lo menos no se sintiera solo

Ella no sabia lo que habia pasado pero por los latidos del rubio podia imaginarse

-Creo que seria mejor que no te guardaras las cosas- Solto no en aire de reproche sino buscando aconsejarlo, Kurapica ahogo un sollozo –Quiero decir... deberias hablar con Leorio- Aclaro rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amigo, quien estaba demasiado dolido como para rechazar el gesto

-No entiendo...- Susurro débilmente, trago saliva buscando aclarar su voz -No entiendo que me pasa...- Dijo ahora con algo de dificultad

-Lo sabes, pero no queres creerlo- Respondio la joven en un tono dulce de voz intentando no sonar demandante

Kurapica penso las palabras unos segundos para luego levantar su rostro y mirar a los ojos a Senritsu, sabia que su rostro debia inspirar compasión, pero a pesar de eso no se avergonzó.

-El no va a entenderlo- Dijo sintiendo nuevamente ese nudo en su garganta, que lo obligo a derramar aun mas lagrimas.

-Va a entenderlo mejor de lo que crees- Lo animo ganandose la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo –No voy a decirte nada mas, es mejor que lo descubras por tu cuenta- Finalizo alejandose

Kurapica creyo que lo dejaria solo, sin embargo pudo sentir claramente la presencia del castaño y se trago su llanto intentando recuperar su frialdad habitual.

-Lo siento, de verdad yo no sabia...- busco excusarse, Kurapica se sorprendio y su rostro expreso abiertamente su sorpresa pero Leorio no viendo la reaccion por parte del rubio (Le estaba dando la espalda) continuo poniendose nervioso –Yo no queria darte celos...- Continuo buscando las palabras y se auto recrimino mentalmente por usar la palabra celos; _Kurapica no cabia en su sorpresa, Leorio se habia dado cuenta de todo, pero que desirle_ –Yo... de verdad no queria... ¡¡Yo no sabia que te gustaba Aky!!- Completo esperando que el rubio lo perdonara o al menos que no lo matara ahí mismo.

El Kuruta sintio como si le echaran un valde de agua fria ¿¡Era idiota o se hacia!? Bueno no podia culparlo, debia esperarse eso del castaño, después de todo habia mostrado mas de una vez su escasa capacidad cerebral y paresia que no pensaba desmentirlo, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Y quien te dijo que estaba celoso de vos?- Pregunto en un tono de enfado y frustración, mandando la indirecta al mismo tiempo.

**Leorio no contesto estaba claro que su amigo no iba dejar su orgullo y admitir que estaba celoso de el.**

**Se dejo caer sentado en el suelo, realmente no tenia ganas de pelear, mejor cambiar el tema**

-Senritsu y Aky ya se fueron…- Dijo en tono casual –Tienen que volver a la ciudad a sus trabajos, aparte no hay lugar para que pasen la noche aca…-

-Claro que si, Senritsu y yo podemos dormir en la cama y uds dos revolcarse por ahí!!!- Grito sin contenerse, estaba cegado por la rabia y frustración y por que no, los celos tambien

-Kurapica… no vas a perdonarme ¿No?- Pregunto en voz baja viendo el cuerpo del menor temblar levemente producto de los espasmos

Se hacerco en silencio y lo abrazo por la espalda –Lo siento, si lo hubiese sabido te juro que no lo hubiera echo- Susurro apollando su menton en el hombro del rubio y estrechando mas el abrazo pasaron un segundo en esa posición

-¡No me toques! ¡¡estas sucio!! ¡¡¡Ni te me acerques!!!- Le grito empujandolo lejos de el y mirandolo a la cara con odio, bajo nuevamente la vista al darse cuenta de lo que habia echo, lo habia mirado a la cara y ahora Leorio sabia que habia estado llorando

-En realidad me bañe antes de venir para aca- Aclaro en voz baja, queria disculparse nuevamente pero no tenia sentido el hacerlo, estaba claro que su amigo no iba a perdonarlo, se paro y sacudio el pasto de su pantalón –Solo voy a decirte una cosa mas, pase lo que pase yo siempre te voy a querer- Y con esas palabras se alejo, dejando al rubio nuevamente solo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::……………

Ju,ju (Se esconde atrás de la silla, esquivando velozmente un par de tomatazos) me porte mal en este cap lo se, lo se, pero prometo que en el proximo compenso un poco pero mirenlo por el lado positivo ahora Kurapica esta seguro de lo que siente "es un pequeño paso para el hombre y un gran paso para la humanidad" no pude resistirme en poner alguna frace estupida, porque hay que admitir que ¡¡Es una frace estupida!! ¿¡Que, no penso el tipo antes de decirlo!?

Ya me fui por las ramas...

Muchos besos

Gracias por los reviews

"_La muerte es como una bella dama_

_viene, te seduce con su hermosura_

_y después te sale con que no es lesbana"_

_frase enteramente mia _


	12. Dolor de cabeza x Pastillas x Pagar el p

Al fin termino con esto llevo 2 semanas trabajando en este cap y nunca termina de convelerme sin embargo pude terminarlo para navidad como queria

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::……………

Dolor de cabeza x Pastillas x Pagar el precio 

Ya habia anochecido y el rubio habia vuelto a la cabaña, estaba sentado en el 'no tan comodo' sillon, que parecia que se desplomaria en cualquier momento, lo que escapaba completamente de los pensamiento del rubio que a pesar del tiempo que habia pasado pensando no habia servido para aclarar sus dudas ni mucho menos, mas bien todo lo contrario.

Cuanto mas pensaba mas dudas se agolpaban en su mente y desvariaba en temas y suposiciones y llegaba a la misma conclusión sentia celos, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuánto queria a Leorio? Sabia que al igual que ahora la unica manera de darse cuenta de eso era viendo o experimentado alguna accion que le produjera alguna sensación fuerte; en resumen, tendria que volver a pasarla mal para poder saber lo que sentia, eso o quedarse con la duda; claro que no elegiria la segunda.

Y el haberse pasado la tarde llorando y pensando le habia producido un dolor de cabeza que, solo podria ser descrito como miles de agujas incrustandose en su craneo. Lo unico que podia agradecer, era el echo de que en su despiste, el castaño, se olvidara una caja de analgesico en la mesita de café; de la cual inguirio tres pastillas conteniendo el impulso de tomarlas todas y dudando que algo en este mundo pudiera aliviarle el dolor.

Se masajeo la nuca comprendiendo la frase 'se me parte la cabeza' y luego intento relajarse tratando de destensar los musculos mientras esperaba que las pastillas hicieran efecto.

La puerta del baño se abrio saliendo de ella el castaño dejando una cortina de vapor atrás de el, llevaba un pantalón y el pecho descubierto lo que dejaba ver sus formados musculos que eran resaltados con la piel broceada que hacia ver muy atractivo al adolescente, al menos a los ojos del menor, el cual se encontro admirando tontamente el cuerpo de su amigo que para su suerte no parecia haberse percatado de eso, mas bien su rostro parecia expresar relajo por no decir que tenia cara de idiota ¬¬

-¡Ah! Kurapica, no te habia visto! Crei que tendria que buscarte- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente impropia de el.

El rubio no respondio, después de todo no habia sido una pregunta, y aparte ¿qué podria responder? "Estuve llorando como un idiota toda la tarde antes de venir aca" no, no iba a decir eso, era mejor no abrir la boca.

Leorio con su caracteristica torpeza no noto el cambio de humor del menor

Fue a la habitación y saco de su valija una pila de papeles que tenia que memorizar, pronto tendria un examen y como siguiera asi seguro que iba a reprobar.

Un suspiro resignado se colo por sus labios, cerro la valija y volvio a la cosina.

Al menos tenia suerte de estar con Kurapica porque tenia la certeza de que el rubio no lo molestaria lo mas probable era que lo ignorara de ahora en adelante al menos hasta que se le pasara la bronca.

Se sento con desgano en el sillon al lado del Kuruta después de todo estudiar no era precisamente su Hobby...

El castaño revolvia los papeles en su mano y marcaba palabras y frases con una birome que habia tenido la precaucion de agarrar previamente.

Estaba muy ensimismado tratando de descifrar el significado de unas siglas que obviamente estaban en ingles e insultando mentalmente a quien se encargue de traducir los terminos de medicina ¿a quien no le paso alguna vez?, ya que en este caso habian faltado a su trabajo, pero su intento de descifrar se vio interrumpido subitamente por una voz.

-Leorio- La voz del Kuruta sono suave como si le costara pronunciar su nombre lo que hizo a mayor olvidar por completo a los traductores y concentrarse completamente en su amigo, dejando sus papeles sobre el piso.

-¿Qué pasa Kurapica?¿Te sentis mal?- Pregunto tan rapido que fue casi incomprensible.

-...tengo mucho calor, creo que tengo fiebre...- Dijo despacio, como si el levantar la voz empeorara su situación.

Leorio miro el rostro palido del rubio teñido de un leve rojo y algo de liquido escurriendo de su nariz, pero decidio asegurarse apoyando la mano sobre la frente de su amigo, pero para su sorpresa su mano estaba mas caliente que el rostro del menor.

-No... no tenes fiebre...- poso su mano en la barbilla como si con ese gesto le fuese mas facil pensar –¿Tenes algun otro síntoma?- Pregunto sin pensar realmente en las palabras.

Probablemente si Kurapica estuviera bien habria respondido algo con el fin de desprestigiar a Leorio, pero no dadas las condiciones decidio que lo mejor seria seguirle la corriente al castaño, talvez hasta podria encontrar una solucion a su malestar...

-Me duele mucho la cabeza... tengo el estomago revuelto y estoy algo mareado...- Respondio esperando con esto que su amigo dejara de hablar, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y que el estudiate hablara no ayudaba en nada.

Leorio estaba dubitativo habia muchas cosas que podrian producir esos síntomas pero por lo pronto normalmente se presentaban (los sintomas) con la ingesta de alguna sustancia ya sea fármaco o de consumo cotidiano, eso no ayudaba mucho.

Paseo la vista por la habitación esperando encontrar alguna pista y su vista se detuvo en una botella de lo que paresia aguardiente

¡Claro! ¡Que tonto! ¡¿Como no se habia dado cuenta antes?!

Dolor de cabeza, mareos, nauseas...

-Alcohol- Completo en voz alta

-¿Que?- Una mezcla entre sorpresa, curiosidad y desconfianza podian apreciarse en esa pregunta y en el rostro sonrosado del rubio. Mientras veia a su amigo levantarse, agarrar algo y volver con eso en la mano.

-Tomaste de esta botella- El tono de voz que habia usado el castaño era de obvio reproche mas que de pregunta lo que molesto al rubio.

-¡Yo no soy un borracho como vos!! ¡No me acuses de alcoholico!- Grito iracundo.

-Mmm...- Miro de arriba abajo al rubio, no hablaba como un borracho.

-¿Qué miras? No me mires como si fuera uno de tus pacientes-

-Ya Kurapica, tu elocuencia y soltura con las palabras demuestra que no estas borracho ¡Pero tampoco era para que te pusieras a gritar como loco! ¿Tanto te molesta?- El castaño ya habia sobrepasado el limite de su paciencia habia sido un dia muy agitado y esto lo habia extralimitado.

-¿¡Queres saber que me pasa!?-

-¡Si!! ¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de saber!-

-¡Lo que pasa, es que hay algo que no puedo entender... y me esta dando vueltas en la cabeza desde esta tarde – Dijo bajando la voz paulatinamente conforme iba diciendo las palabras -Entiendo perfectamente que vio Aky en vos...- tomo aire y miro al castaño, quien ya se habia sentado en el sillon al lado suyo –...lo que no puedo entender... es ¿Que viste vos de bueno en ella?- Completo finalmente apoyando su mano en el fuerte hombro del moreno y acercandose en el mismo acto.

Las neuronas del castaño tardaron algunos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, en realidad lo habia entendido es solo que no podia creerlo Kurapica tenia que estar bromeando o esto era un sueño es decir no tenia fiebre no estaba borracho y esa repentina insinuación no parecia ser propia del rubio...

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el Kuruta con una sonrisa sensual –¿Vas a decir lo que penzas o te lo voy a tener que sacar?- canturreo enarcando las cejas para acentuar lo sugerente de la pregunta.

Leorio se sintio algo cohibido y busco inconscientemente con la mirada la puerta de salida y al volver la vista hacia el rubio se detuvo nuevamente en la botella de aguardiente

Si por algun motivo que desconocia, Kurapica estaba por demas sensual seria bueno tener al menos el exceso de alcohol como excusa cuando se levantaran al otro dia, después de todo era mas que consiente de lo que podria ocurrir si seguia ese juego que habia comenzado el rubio.

El castaño destapo la botella de aguardiente ante la atenta mirada del menor y se la empino bebiendo todo lo que su respiracion le permitio.

Vio al Kuruta acercarse y supuso que iba a besarlo.

Queria desistir, después de todo aun no recuperaba el aliento, pero en lugar de eso, Kurapica, le saco la botella de entre las manos y sin dejar de mirarlo se empino un trago sintiendo el liquido quemarle la garganta.

Leorio se dio cuenta de que el amago formaba parte del juego de seduccion, en el que habia caido sin remedio, para que negarlo estaba muy caliente, demasiado, mas de lo que nunca hubiera creido y lo unico que queria en ese momento incluia al rubio y una cama pero no precisamente para dormir.

Kurapica se lamio los labios quitando de ellos cualquier rastro de la bebida, lo que el mayor vio como una mueca muy incitante

¿Como podia el rubio ser tan sensual? lo era incluso mas que cualquier mujer con la que hubiese estado y no podia negar que habia logrando excitarlo y mas aun con esa ultima mueca.

El rubio parecio leerle la mente cuando su vista se fijo en la antepierna del castaño, lo que hizo sonrojar al mayor pero le duro poco al sentir una mano jugar rozando los dedos con el cinturon que sostenia su pantalon y la mano hubiese descendido si no fuese interceptada por otra mano mas grande que le impidio seguir su camino

Levanto el rostro con algo de molestia para ver porque la intromicion y pudo contemplar como el estudiante le arrebataba nuevamente la botella de sus manos para tragar otro poco del liquido dulzor.

Realmente jamas se habia acostado con un hombre y no queria estar sobrio; al menos no, con su mejor amigo tan insitante y sensual, porque dudaba realmente de poder contenerse mucho mas, aparte de que ya estaba muy excitado, para que negarlo, era mas que evidente, no como el rubio que con su acostimbrada tunica era imposible adivinar su estado.

Lo miro como confirmando que era imposible ver cuan excitado estaba y en efecto lo era. Levanto el rostro nuevamente encontrandose con la mirada turquesa, que habiendose percatado de que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos en ese momento, agarro su mano y la condujo por entre la tunica, sobre el pantalon y la apoyo finalmente en su antepierna, permitiendole al castaño comprobar que estaba igual o talvez mas excitado que el.

Quito la mano inconcientemente lo que parecio decepcionar al menor pero rapidamente recupero su mirada lasciva.

-Mostrame cuan bueno sos en la cama y cuanto me podes hacer gemir- Lo incito en un tono tentador llevando ambas manos a su torso y acariciandose lentamente.

Al castaño se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, tanto por lo directo de las palabras, como por el alcohol que ya empezaba a hacerle efecto; realmente el rubio parecia otra persona.

Abrio la boca con la intencion de responder pero las palabras no salian de su garganta y fue interrumpido antes de poder pronunciar nada.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces me masturbe pensando en vos? ¿Sabias que esos fueron mis mejores orgasmos?- Declaro falto de vergüenza -Mostrame que sos incluso mejor de lo que alguna vez soñe- Finalizo en un tono suave y melodioso, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Su boca se abrio sobre manera, esa declaracion habia acabado con el poco auto control que conservaba hasta ese momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo al rubio de las caderas y lo acerto alzandolo levemente en el aire lo que produjo una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro del menor, pero al dejarlo el castaño, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo; el rubio parecio entender sus intenciones y se mostro sumiso.

Acaricio la blanca piel de las mejillas, ahora sonrosadas, acercando su rostro al mismo tiempo, los ojos turquesas se cerraron antes de tocar sus labios con los propios.

Leorio movio levemente la cabeza para rozar un poco los labios con los suyos, lo que le produjo cierto cosquilleo, que le indicaba cuanto deseaba al rubio; sin duda lo deseaba incluso mas de lo que habia creido y eso le daba miedo.

Saco la lengua delineando con la punta los apetitosos labios, presiono suavemente el labio inferior con sus dientes; queria hacer mas presion pero debia contenerse si no queria lastimar al rubio.

Saco nuevamente la lengua y los delineo una vez mas, antes de empujar con delicadeza entre los labios haciendo una petición implicita, que fue respuesta con la leve separacion de los mismos, lo suficiente para que una lengua traviesa y desesperada se colara por entre estos tomando posición de la cavidad de la que habia probado solo una vez y habia resultado ser algo adictiva y debia admitir que la aftinencia lo estaba matando no tiene idea de lo que es la aftinencia ¬¬

Recorrio brevemente la cavidad, ya conocida, antes de comenzar a acariciar la le lengua del menor que menos cohibida que la vez anterior respondio, algo torpe, pero mas segura que antes.

Ambos estaban parados, aunque el castaño no recordaba en que momento se habia puesto de pie, pero lo dejo de lado al notar como la humeda lengua del menor aprovechaba su distracción e iba ganando terreno.

Una de las manos del menor, se posiciono en la nuca de su compañero, mientras la otra lo abrazaba por la espalda, juntando sus cuerpos calientes.

Un pequeño gemido se ahogo en la boca del estudiante al sentir como su miembro rozaba con el cuerpo del otro, una sensación placentera pero tambien dolorosa.

Su lengua abrazo la del menor, haciendo un movimiento preciso simulando la penetración; mientra deslizaba una de sus manos por la espalda del rubio, empujando su cuerpo hacia el suyo para aumentar el contacto; la otra mano quedo a la altura donde termina la espalda, acariciando lentamente.

El acercamiento de sus cuerpos le permitio sentir el sexo, completamente duro, del Kuruta rozando su pierna; acomodo una pierna entre las del menor y la movio frotando el sexo erecto y caliente. El gemido no se hizo esperar y aprovechando la distracción bajo la mano de la espalda hacia los gluteos acariciando con descaro.

La falta de aire era mas que presente y Leorio, consiente de la inexperiencia de su compañero, decidio dar por terminado el ardiente beso.

Sus bocas se separaron y ambos respiraron ruidosamente, pero se mantuvieron abrazados a pesar de la sofocación.

Poco a poco ambos recobraron levemente la respiración antes lo cual el menor condujo las manos del castaño hasta su nuca y las apoyara en el cuello de su tunica.

El castaño sintio un broche comprendiendo enseguida el mensaje; **aun no terminaba de sorprenderse con lo desenvuelto y hasta atrevido que se mostraba el rubio**; Desprendio el broce con suavidad y vio como la tunica se desliso fácilmente por los hombros hasta caer al piso, permitiendole ver ahora el abultado pantalón, sin duda estaba incluso mas excitado que el.

apoyo amabas manos sobre la cadera del menor y escurrio las manos por entre la tela de la camiseta, subiendo sus manos y la camiseta al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el contorno del torso, hasta llegar a las axilas donde, con ayuda del Kuruta, termino de sacar la camiseta tirandola al suelo junto con la tunica.

Empujo levemente el pecho desnudo de su 'amigo' haciendolo tropezar y caer sobre el sillon. apoyo ambas piernas y brazos a cada costado del rubio (quedo en cuatro patas arriba de Kurapica) acerco su rostro a su cuello y finalmente apoyo los labios debajo de la oreja

Acaricio suavemente con los labios la piel del cuello, antes de apoyar los dientes y hacer una leve presion, que fue respondida con un suave gemido y dos manos haciendo presion en su espalda, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios al darse cuenta de la reaccion que estaba causando, saco ahora su lengua humedeciendo la zona.

Lamio el cuello dejando un camino humedo, bajo por el torso donde paseo su lengua alrededor del peson izquierdo mientras su mano se ocupaba del otro, apoyo sus labios haciendo una leve succion, y luego lo rozo con sus dientes escuchando otro gemido mezclarse entre los jadeos; siguió bajando hacia el ombligo introdujo la legua de forma sugerente y succiono a la derecha del mismo dejando una pequeña marca roja.

Llego a la pretina del pantalón y toco por sobre la tela escuchando un grito ahogado, jugueteo un poco mas antes de bajar el pantalon junto con la ropa interior.

Acario la longitud del miembro con la punta del dedo, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta.

La verdad era que por mas borracho que estuviera, no estaba seguro de poder practicarle sexo oral al rubio, sin tener nauseas, por supuesto; después de todo no por nada se decia heterosexual.

Tomo el miembro con la mano masturbandolo lentamente, acerco su rostro con la intencion lamer cuando sus ojos se posaron en algo que no habia notado hasta ese momento…

Una caja de lo que parecia algun medicamento de venta libre, sabia que algunos de esos medicamentos podian producir los mismos efectos adversos que sufria Kurapica.

Un quejido del menor lo hizo volver a la realidad, habia detenido todos sus movimientos al ver la caja. Comenso nuevamente a mover su mano de arriba a bajo dejando de lado toda la suavidad, estiro la mano libre para agarrar la caja y leyo las letras impresas "paracetamol"

Acerco nuevamente su rostro al miembro del menor y lamio la punta del sexo y escucha un gemido

-¿Qué fue lo que tomaste?- Pregunto suavemente

-Na... nada- Jadeo el rubio sintiendo como la lengua humenda y caliente lo torturaba de placer

-Yo creo que si- Dijo en tono jugueton, mientras apollaba los dientes suavemente en el miembro para escuchar otro gemido y ver la espalda arquearse

-Solo tome algo para el dolor de cabeza...- dijo reprimiendo otro gemido

Habia algo que no le cerraba, porque se estaba comportando asi Kurapica, miro nuevamente la caja, la palabra "Parageniol" impresa en celeste resaltava en la caja ¿Pero por que el comportamiento? Saco habilmente con una mano una tira de pastillas, las dio vuelta y pudo leer en el dorzo "Sildenafil" eso lo explicaba todo .

(El Sildenafil es la droga que tiene el viagra)

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- Pregunto con curiosidad

-Estaba en la mesa- Contesto molesto y sentandose

Leorio sintio como si le hubieran echado un baldaso de agua fria

De Kurapica no eran las pastillas y suyo tampoco, el nombre del culpable aparecio burlon en su mente...

-Aky- Dijo simplemente comprendiendo de donde venian las dichosas pastillas

-¿Que pasa con esa...- Pregunto en tono molesto porque no solo se habia detenido, estaba nombrando a la culpable de un muy mal rato.

-No pasa nada me voy a dormir- Dijo levantandose y llendo a la habitación, se acomodo en la cama con el pantalón aun en su lugar.

Estaba caliente pero aunque su cuerpo le rogara no iba a moverse. Escucho pasos acercandose y sintio como Kurapica se sentaba en la cama, pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

Luego sintio como el Kuruta se sentaba sobre sus caderas, apollandose sobre su sexo de forma dolorosa, el rubio aun estaba muy excitado, pero después de lo que habia tomado no era de sorprenderse.

En su mano derecha llevaba la votella de agua ardiente, de la cual le ofrecio, el castaño lo miro con desconfianza, pero luego encogiendose de hombros acepto la invitacion y se acabo el contenido de la misma de una sola empinada, la botella rodo vasia por el suelo.

-Sabes... se lo que tome, mire la tableta cuando senti que el dolor de cabeza empeoraba- hizo una pausa para observar la exprecion del mayor – por eso tome aguardiente después ¿Por qué no aprovechamos ese error sin inhibiciones? Solo esta noche- Por la exprecion del mayor supo que no estaba muy convencido, asi que agrego –Se que lo deceas tanto como yo- Finalizo levantando las caderas, para escurrir una mano por entre los pantalones del mayor y masturbarlo mientras con la otra mano y ayuda del castaño, termino de sacarle el pantalón –Te quiero adentro- Gimio al sentir la mano del castaño masturbarlo a el, otra vez.

Leorio se sintio culpable, se estaba aprovechando de la situación su amigo, que estaba pasado de tragos habiendo consumido viagra y pidiendole que lo penetrara; desidio que cambiaria eso. Hizo girar a ambos sobre la cama quedando el arriba del cuerpo del menor y recorrio con besos rapidos, nuevamente desde el cuello hasta la antepierna del menor;

lamio la punta sintiendo dos manos en su cabello empujando hacia abajo, lamio esta vez desde la base hacia la punta antes de meterlo entero en su boca, donde lo abrazo con su lengua antes de comenzar a meterlo y sacarlo simulando la penetración todo eso sin perder detalle del los movimientos del Kuruta.

El rubio gemia incontrolable y movia las caderas al ritmo de la boca caliente que embolvia su sexo, hasta llegar al orgasmo y derramarse en la boca del mayor.

Leorio haciendo un esfuerzo trago todo el liquido, limpiando con su lengua los rastros, paso el reverso de su mano por sus labios limpiandolos y se recosto dandole la espalda al rubio; solo esperaba que el cuerpo del menor no resistiera tanta 'accion' y se durmiera, pero fue muy ingenuo, ya que el rubio se recosto abrazandolo por la espalda y apoyo una mano en su estomago, bajandola lentamente hacia su sexo para masturbarlo una vez mas.

-No creas que te vas a salvar de esta- Dijo en tono sensual aunque con algo de cansancio, producto del reciente orgasmo y el alcohol. Empujo la cadera del castaño hacia si haciendolo quedar boca arriba otra vez

Leorio no se esperaba esa reaccion y realmente no sabia que hacer, no queria aprovecharse de la situación y menos aun de su mejor amigo.

-Leorio, no estoy borracho, tengo perfecto control de mis acciones y se que si no lo hacemos ahora probablemente no pase nunca…- Dijo pensativo y con un toque melancolico.

-Yo no quiero que mañana te levantes pensando que me aproveche de vos y menos todavía que me odies por eso- Concluyo el castaño con seriedad.

Kurapica no respondio con palabras, en lugar de eso agarro la mano de su amigo e introdujo tres dedos en su boca, lamiendolos de forma laciba, sin perderse detalle del rostro del mayor.

Cuando el castaño los sintio mas que humedos, los retiro de la boca del Kuruta, miro su rostro encontrando una sonrisa dulce pero algo traviesa, que lo ayudo a continuar.

Kurapica levanto las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo y sintio como un dedo era introducido en su interior, no era tan doloroso como creia después de todo.

Espero unos segundos, antes de empezar a moverlo lentamente en circulos buscando dilatar la entrada, cuando se movio con mayor facilidad empezo a embestirlo, comensando a escuchar gemidos, que se iban incrementendo conforme lo embestia.

Seguro de que no lo lastimaria, introdujo un segundo dedo y repitio la operación, los gemidos del menor empesaron a ser mas frecuentes, lo que lo incito a introducir un tercer dedo, el cual se movio con mayor facilidad que los anteriores.

Pronto el Kuruta comenzo a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo, Leorio considerando mas que listo al Kuruta, retiro sus dedos ante gruñido de protesta. Lamio su mano, mientra con la otra se sacaba los pantalones y ropa interior, tarea en la que fue ayudado por el rubio, paso su mano humeda por su miembro mojandolo tambien; tomo a Kurapica por las caderas y lo ayudo a posicionarse frente a el.

-Voy a ser lo mas suave posible- Aseguro dejandole un casto beso en los labios.

Comenso a bajar las caderas del menor lentamente, sabia que una vez entrara la punta el resto seria menos doloroso.

El rostro del Kuruta era de dolor, por lo que acerco su rostro para posar sus labios en los del mas joven, su boca estaba entreabierta asi que no tuvo que pedir permiso, ingreso su lengua buscando la del menor, la acaricio de forma desesperada, siendo correspondido casi enseguida.

Mientras sus lenguas se movian, continuo empujando las caderas del menor hacia abajo lo mas lentamente que pudo, mientra intentaba distraerlo con los movimientos desenfrenado de su lengua.

Finalmente termino de ingresar completanmente lo que produjo un grito en el Kuruta, que no supo si era de dolor o de placer, ese mismo grito dio por finalizado el beso al arquear Kurapica su espalda.

Leorio sintio como los musculos del chico se tenzaban produciendoles dolor a ambos.

-Tranquilo, relajate para que no duela tanto- El rubio aflojo los musculos de su cuerpo sintiendo como el dolor menguaba un poco, pero seguia siendo doloroso.

Era peor que el dolor de una pelea, ya que venia de adentro y eso lo hacia mucho mas fuerte.

El castaño se quedo completamente inmóvil, era lo mejor para evitar lastimarlo; levanto una mano acariciando la mejilla del rubio en un gesto afetuoso, regalandole una sonrisa que parecio calmarlo.

Leorio comenzo a masturbar al rubio, para intentar reemplazar el dolor que estaba sintiendo y pronto la habitación se fue inundando por los gemidos del rubio, que habiendo dejado de sentir dolor comenzo a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la mano sobre su miembro. Pronto fue ayudado por la otra mano del castaño que apollada sobre su cadera empujaba firmemente.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, se mezclaban exitandolos aun mas.

Una embestida mas fuerte, produjo un fuerte grito del rubio, de completo placer, le indico al castaño que habia tocado algun punto sensible.

El mayor sintio que pronto llegaria al climax, embistio una ultima vez con todas su fuerzas, logrando tocar nuevamente ese punto. Kurapica arqueo la espalda y con un fuerte gemido llego al orgasm,o derramandose en sus cuerpos y tensando sus musculos.

Leorio sintio los musculos tenzarse alrededor de su miembro, derramandose el tambien adentro del rubio.

Sus respiraciones entre cortadas eran lo unico que se escuchaba en la habitación. Leorio salio lentamente de Kurapica recostandose a su lado.

Ninguno dijo nada, ambos entendian sus sentimientos, las palabras sobraban y asi les gano el cansancio…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::……………

Gente les agradezco enormemente que me hayan acompañado asta el final de este fic, muchas gracias por los reviews y aunque el fic haya terminado voy a seguir contestandolos

Bueno cumpli y pude publicarlo hoy como regalo de navidad

(a pesar de que soy ateo ) pero mi flia festeja igual

bueno muchos besos y felices fiestas a tods


End file.
